Harry Samurai
by elvander72
Summary: Given up by his parents when his brother is thought to be the BWL, Harry is dumped on the Dursleys shortly after that night. Abandoned in Japan, Harry grows up away from England and away from Dumbledore's meddling. How will the English Wizarding community and the Potters react to a Harry raised as a Samurai in a Magical Japan still governed by the Shogunate? M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or any other of the Characters referenced in this story. If I did I would not be earning a living doing what I am currently doing, but would be sitting on a beach with my wife squandering my millions so the kids didn't inherit any 😊

A/N

Harry is 3yrs older than Canon, while his brother is the age of Harry Canon. Harry was born 31 July, his younger brother was born 30 July 3yrs later.

This story is purely my creation, there will undoubtedly be crossovers with other story lines from my wide-ranging library of over 500 novels.

Inspiration for this story was provided by Roar of Kyotos Wizarding Lion by Slashfan2018 and other Highschool DxD crossovers I have read recently. While I will freely admit that I have not watched much of this universe, it is purely because I can't find an English Dubbed version and I refuse to read subtitles while trying to watch something as I focus more on the text than on what is happening on the screen.

This will be a Harry Multi story, but I have not locked in any pairing at this stage, will wait to see how the story writes itself.

Chapter 1 – Choosing of the Champions

Not a sound was heard in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The choosing of the Champions for the Tri Wizard Tournament had proceeded like clockwork, right up until a fourth piece of parchment had flown from the Goblet of Fire into the hands of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Already chosen to represent their schools were Victor Krum of the Durmstrang Institute of Magic, Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons School of Magic, and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. All three had been soundly applauded by their respective schools and proceeded into the Antechamber where they would be briefed on their commitments as champions and find out the information associated with the First Task of the tournament.

As the fourth piece of parchment had made its way to Dumbledore, everyone from Hogwarts had looked to the Gryffindor Table, and the young fourth year sitting there looking a little too smug for their liking. This was none other than Daniel Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Raised by his parents after that fateful night, Daniel believed that he should already have been selected as a Champion without having to go through the selection process like every other competitor. Raised to believe that he was special, Daniel was a spoilt brat at the best of times, and an arrogant ass who believed that everyone should bow down to him at the worst. His mother Lily had tried to curb his attitude while he was growing up, however his father undermined her at every turn believing that his son deserved the best of everything and that people should be honoured if he acknowledged them, both because he was a Potter, and he was the Boy Who Lived.

Reading the name on the parchment, Albus Dumbledore appeared to age in front of everyone in the Great Hall. Gone was the Powerful wizard and Headmaster, in his place was a frail old man who looked like all his sins had come back to haunt him. Looking down the staff table his eyes found those of two of his professors, once he would have called them friends, but his poor judgement thirteen years ago, coupled with their own, had ensured that they would never again call him friend. Professor Lily Potter, Muggle Studies, and Professor James Potter, DADA, both looked like they had seen a ghost as they looked between their son Daniel and the piece of parchment held in Dumbledore's hands.

"Albus, whose name is on that piece of parchment?" demanded James Potter. Once he would never have talked to Albus in such a manner, but mistakes made by the man that were seven years in the making ensured that he would never again hold the respect in the Elder Potter's eyes that he once had.

Albus again looked at the parchment in his hands, then back to James and Lily.

"It is not Daniel's name if that is what you are afraid of", replied Dumbledore. "However how this name came to be in the Goblet I do not know. It is the name of one who had been lost to us for at least the last seven years, and one that we thought dead. However the Goblet of Fire would not select an entrant if they were not still alive to be able to compete in the tournament"

At this, both James and Lily paled as the implications hit home. There was only one other name that could get that sort of reaction from Dumbledore. A name that had sundered the once strong friendship between the Potters and the Headmaster. It had also come close to ending the Potters relationship with their friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, but not quite to the same extent.

"Albus!" Demanded Igor Karkaroff, High Master of the Durmstrang Institute. "What is going on, how is there a fourth name from the Goblet. Are you trying to get another Champion for your school through cheating? We will not stand for it, the rules state One Champion per school!"

"I agree Albus, this is most unseemly of England to try and get a fourth champion. It flies in the face of what we are trying to achieve here. How can we promote cooperation and friendship when things like this happen." Agreed Olympe Maxine, the Headmistress for Beauxbatons.

Turning to the two other Heads of School, Albus tried to calm them down "Please, the fourth name is not a student at this school. In fact, until his name came out of the Goblet, it was widely believed that he was dead, killed by his Muggle Relatives around a decade ago."

Muttering could be heard throughout the Great Hall as students from all three schools looked at each other wondering what was going on at the Head Table. One of the Professors had placed a Silencing charm around the table so that none of the discussion could be heard throughout the hall. It was obvious that something had happened, something involving the Potters if the looks on their faces was anything to go by.

"It's obvious" stated Damien Potter, "My name has come out of the Goblet without me even trying. It knows I am the best option for the school to win as I am the Boy Who Lived. They are just trying to figure out how to break it to Diggory that he needs to step down as he doesn't stand a chance now that I am in it."

All the students who could hear him had mixed reactions, some like the red haired girl beside him seemed to agree with his assessment. The majority however looked at him with scorn. Maybe when he had first arrived at Hogwarts they would have looked upon him with Favour. But three years of the arrogant boy had turned many against him, even within his own house.

Suddenly the silencing charm around the head table was lowered.

"May I have your attention please, due to unforeseen circumstances there has been a fourth competitor selected for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This competitor is not currently attending any of the schools participating in this event. We will need to try and track down this fourth competitor prior to the First Task on the 24th of November." Explained Albus to the Students and visiting dignitaries and media.

"Who is this Fourth Competitor Dumbledore" shouted one of the Reporters, beating the others by a narrow margin.

"The fourth competitor for the Tri-Wizard Tournament is Harry Potter"

Dead Silence settled over the hall with the exception of one individual. At the Gryffindor table, Damien Potter screamed out "What!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the Positive Feedback.**

 **For those with concerns about finishing the story, I currently have around 8 chapters in draft format and a broad outline of where I want the story to go so I have every intention of completing it.**

 **For those with concerns regarding flooding the story with Crossovers and swamping the Harry Potter ARC out. I have no intention of doing that. The main theme for this story is the GoF ARC and beyond. Crossovers will mainly be referenced in passing while Harry is at Hogwarts.**

 **Thank you to MoonlightDragonEmperor for the DxD reference. Hopefully I will be able to get a look at it this weekend.**

 **Now, on with Chapter 2. Still don't own anything to do with Harry Potter.**

Everyone one in Magical Britain knew the story. After Voldemort attacked the Potters on that Fateful Halloween two things happened. Damien Potter became the Boy Who Lived, and Harry Potter became the Heir who was thrown away.

Within six months of the fall of Voldemort the Potters had focused all of their time and effort into Damien. Harry was forgotten until Dumbledore suggested that for his safety and happiness he be sent away. At first, they were against it, but Dumbledore was very persuasive, and in the end, span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanit was agreed that he would take Harry and ensure he had a happy childhood.

Unknown to the Potters at the time, Dumbledore took Harry to Lilly's magic hating sister. Leaving Harry on the doorstep with nothing but a letter as an introduction, he rang the doorbell and walked away. Having spent the night setting up wards around the property and with monitors in his office at Hogwarts he felt that he could properly watch the child. After all, family loved family and he would be safe with his relatives and away from the hype surrounding his brother. In time he would come to see that it had all been for the Greater Good that his parents focus on his brother.

What Albus hadn't known, no one in Magical England had, was that Petunia was rabid in her hatred of her sister. Her husband Vernon was even worse in his hatred of all things "Not Normal" from his point of view, which was anything foreign or magical to his mind.

Harry's life with the Dursleys was living hell compared to his early life with his family.  
As for his family, they forgot about him. They were focused solely on their precious Damien, until Lily fell pregnant again and Amber Rose Potter was born two years after that fateful night. No concerns were raised regarding her safety, the Potters didn't even think about it. As far as they were concerned their life was perfect with their two children. Harry was forgotten.

And then in 1988, the Hogwarts Letters were sent out. All bar one. The letter for Harry Potter sat on the Deputy Headmistress's desk with no Address, just a name. Thinking there was something wrong with the enchantments on the Quill that wrote out the Addresses, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts, had taken the letter and Flooed to Potter Manor to deliver the letter personally.

No one could forsee the fallout from this simple act.  
Upon arrival at Potter Manor when Minerva had shown them the letter, the Potter parents had paled with recognition. They had forgotten about their eldest child. After giving him to Albus to look after they had fallen head long into the fame and sideshow that was the Boy Who Lived. Even when Amber was born two years later, they had still not remembered about Harry, sent away for safety at the urging of Albus Dumbledore. The same Albus Dumbledore that hadn't said anything about Amber and her needing to be kept safe two years later.

Barging into the Headmasters Office at Hogwarts, Lily had demanded to know where her eldest son was. She had been horrified to learn that Albus had taken Harry to live with Petunia. She had thought Harry was going to live with a Magical Family on the Continent, not be raised by her estranged sister.  
Seeing there was no Address listed on Harry's letter, Albus had gone with the Potters to Little Winging to investigate what had happened. Upon arrival, Albus was shocked to find that the wards he had set up were not in existence. The only way they would have fallen was if Harry didn't live here or call the place home.  
Storming inside, they had been horrified to learn the fate of Harry. Under questioning they had learned of the abuse he suffered at the hands of the Dursleys, and finally they found out the fate of Harry Potter. He had been taken to a foreign country and left for dead. Vernon and Petunia were proud that they had rid the world of one more "Freak" as they put it.

The Potters had been devastated, and when the news leaked as to the fate of the Potter Heir, they had been ridiculed and shunned by everyone. The Daily Prophet called into question their fitness as parents to both Damien and Amber if they could give away and forget about the Heir to an Ancient and Noble House. Three years later, they were yet to fully recover from the scandal.  
Dumbledore came in for his fair share of the blame too. He lost his positions as Chief Warlock of the Wizngamot and Supreme Mugwamp of the ICW over the affair. He had only retained his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts by calling in all the favors and markers he was owed.  
The Dursleys found themselves sentenced to Azkabahn for life for their part in the whole affair. Their son Dudley was sent to an orphanage as his Aunt had refused to take him in after the scandal broke in the Muggle papers.

No one had heard anything about Harry Potter for seven years with the common belief being that he was dead.

Until his name came out of the Goblet Of Fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own it. Wish I did.**

 **Thanks for all the positive feedback I have received. Just so people are aware, updates will probably be monthly moving forward, earlier if I can manage it but no guarantees. This chapter is nothing like the draft I wrote, but as with most things, once I started writing it decided how it wanted to be written irrespective of the draft version.**

 **Hogwarts – Headmasters Office 01**  
It was a mixed group who met in the Headmasters office the morning after the names came out of the Goblet of Fire. On one side were the Potters with their friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Although their friendship had been strained upon the revelation of what happened to Harry, particularly from Remus as he was Harry's Godfather, they still stood by their friends.

On the other side of the room were the Hogwarts and Ministry representatives. From Hogwarts there was Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor, Severus Snape Potions Master and Albus. The Ministry representatives were Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) and Bartimus Crouch Snr, Head of International Cooperation and the driving force behind the reinstatement of the Triwizard Tournament.

The atmosphere in the office was fraught with Tension as both sides tried to figure out where to go from their current predicament. All were however agreed on one thing, the need to find Harry Potter.

"I know that we have all had a very restless night" started Albus' "however we need to work together so that we can try and find Mister Potter and bring him back to Hogwarts where he can be reintegrated into his family and we can bring him up to speed with everything that has happened and what is now going on. We know that he is alive because the enchantments on the Goblet will not let it select a dead champion."

"Albus, how could this have happened?" Demanded Lily "Thirteen years ago we trusted you to care for our eldest son and heir, seven years ago we found out that our trust was misplaced and that you had taken no further interest in Harry beyond dumping him on my sisters doorstep in the middle of the night. One year after that you stated that Harry was dead as nothing you had tried had been able to locate him. Now you are stating that he has been alive all this time. What exactly did you do to try and find our son, and if you have screwed up that royally and repeatedly, why should we trust you to try and find our son now that his life and magic are on the line?"

While all those gathered on the Potters side of the room nodded in agreement with Lily's question, on Albus's side of the room there was concern and outrage over the way she had spoken to the Headmaster. Minerva in particular looked aggrieved that all the blame was being placed on Albus.

"Surely it is not all his fault we are in this predicament?" she asked. "Your family is not without blame here either. I did not notice you showing any great concern for your Heir before I came to you with his Hogwarts Letter. You had forgotten about your son while basking in the reflection of your other son. Don't blame all of this on Albus, you share part of the blame as well."

"I am well aware of the role I have played in this matter Minerva, and I can only hope that Harry will let me spend the rest of my life trying to make amends for my earlier actions. Nothing will be able to clear my conscience on this matter, all I can hope is that one day my son will forgive me" Lily said while bowing her head and wiping away a stray tear from her cheek.

"Lets all settle down, there have been enough mistakes made by all concerned in this matter," said Albus. "Now we need to focus on trying to find Harry. Seven years ago when it was first discovered that he was missing I tried everything legally possible to locate him. I approached the Goblins, only to be told that they were unable to help me in the matter. At the time I took that to mean that he was dead so they were unable to help locate him. I asked Fawkes to try and find him using a memory of his magical signature to assist him as I have done before when asking him to find someone and take something to them. He was unable to locate him. Every spell, charm and legal ritual that I knew I used to try and find Harry so that we could bring him home. Nothing worked, what else was I supposed to think but that he was dead?"

Everyone thought about what the Headmaster had just said. Based on the information he had available at the time, it was understandable that he would say that Harry was dead. For the Goblins and Fawkes to be unable to locate him, along with the other means at his disposal, it really left only one option.  
"That's all very good Albus, but we now need to find the boy and bring him home where he belongs" stated Conelius Fudge. Turning to Director Bones, he continued "Amelia, I want you to allocate the necessary resources, reach out to whoever you need to. We need to find the boy before it is too late. The first task is at the end of the month so we have four weeks to find him and get him here."

"And how do you expect me to do that Minister?" demanded the head of DMLE. "You have slashed my budget by nearly 60% in the last 5 years at the urging of your good friend Lucius Malfoy. Ten years ago I had a force of one thousand trained Aurors both active and reserve to call upon if needed. Now I have less than 200 to police all of Great Britain! I do not have the personnel or resources to conduct a search of this magnitude. I told you this after the World Cup fiasco when you demanded to know why there were so few Aurors available at the event. I have been asking for an increased budget for the last two years but you refuse and keep reducing it. I do not have the capability to do what you ask"

"What, you can't blame this on me," blustered the Minister."Call some of your reserves back into service, surely you can get a team together. I am sure we can come to an agreement on your budget to cover costs when it comes for review again next year"

"Not going to happen Cornelius. They have all left the country to find work elsewhere. Most have gone to the Americas, the Yanks are always keen to get trained people."

"What, how could you let this happen?" the Minister demanded. "We need those people here"

Amelia snorted. "I didn't "LET" this happen Minister. I have told you repeatedly since you started my Budget cuts about the loss of skilled people. On top of that you have Severus over there turning people off Potions before they get to NEWT Level, which is needed for both Aurors and Healers, and the pool of people available diminishes again. You don't get off scott free here either Albus, I have copies of Wizengamot minutes where I have raised both concerns repeatedly only to have both of you brush my concerns aside! Well, now you can reap what you sew!"

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as everyone digetsted Amelias statement. The Potters were shocked at the current state of the DMLE. Both James and Sirius were reserve Aurors, but had not been active for a number of years due to their Lordship duties. As they were not part of the panel involved with Ministry budgeting they were not aware of the issues facing the DMLE.

"Yes, well, we can discuss the shortfalls for the DMLE another time, I am sure that given the situation and the knowledge that Harry is alive, we might ask Fawkes to have another try with getting in touch with Harry."

"OK Albus," replied James "We can give it another try, however I can assure you that the current state of the DMLE WILL be discussed during the next Full Wizengamot session, as will the conduct of your Potions Master. If he is truly crippling our Potions Students and limiting the number of Auror and Healer candidates I think the board will have a closer look at his record."

At this statement both Albus and Serverus paled. The last thing they needed was an independent study into his conduct as a Professor. Albus had let him get away with many things in order to keep him at Hogwarts and ready for when You-Know-Who returned as Albus was certain he would.

Unseen by all in the room, a ball of pale light had slowly been growing in the corner near the window. While Albus was trying to convince Fawkes to take a missive to the missing Potter, the ball continued to grow, until suddenly all in the room became aware of it. Pulling their wands they all faced the glowing portal that should not have been able to get through the wards at Hogwarts.

Two shadows could be seen in the light, slowly moving towards the office. Suddenly as if they were merely stepping from one room to the next, two figures of Myth and Legend stepped into the Headmasters Office.  
The first was Male, well over six feet tall, well muscled and wearing nothing but a fur loincloth. This however was not what caught everyone attention. No, what had caught everyone attention and rendered them speechless was the full rack of antlers growing out of the top of his head.  
The second was just as awe inspiring. She was dressed in black leather trousers and boots with a sleeveless vest showing off muscular arms covered in celtic tattoos. She had a sword strapped to her waiste and was carrying a tall spear. Perched on each shoulder was a large Midnight Black Raven, each surveying the room from their perch.

Everyone in the room was stunned. Being magical, and mostly Purebloods they all knew that the Gods of the various Parthenons existed. But very rarely did they bother to interfere in the lives of mortals. Now standing in the Headmasters office of Hogwarts was not one, but Two of the greatest gods of the Celtic Parthenon. Standing in the corner of his office looking at all gathered with disdain were none other than Cernunnos the Celtic God of the Wild and the Hunt, and The Morrighan Goddess of War and Sovereignty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter in this story. Thank you for all the positive reviews so far. I read every review, and while I might not reply individually, I take all feedback on board.**

 **A lot of people have queries about the update schedule, this story will be updated roughly every month. I leave home for work driving at 0500 and don't get home again until after 1800, so I put in very long days. I write chapters for this in a pad while I am taking a break from driving, then I transpose onto the computer, this often leads to changes as I type, which then needs to be reviewed before posting. This can take a while, so please be patient and know that updates will continue.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter, but I love playing in the sanpit with him.**

 **Headmasters Office**

Everyone was stunned. While the gods were known, it was extremely rare for them to appear in person. The last known sighting of one of the gods had been 500 years before, and that was in South America. Albus could not remember the last time one of the Celtic Gods had made their presence known in person.

All the people and portraits in the room knelt and bowed their heads towards the gods in the corner. Fawkes however flew over and landed on Cernunnos's shoulder singing loudly in excitement. Both gods looked at the Pheonix and smiled while they listened to his song.

"Lord Cernunnos, Lady Morrighan, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" asked Dumbledore "It has been quite a long time since mortals were last graced with your presence."

Looking around the room Cernunnos replied "We felt that your stupidity had gone on for long enough and that it was time for us to intervene in order to save a life and keep the peace"

Everyone in the room looked at each other. That was not the response they were expecting from the gods. And the scorn they could hear in his voice surprised them.

"Keep the peace?" asked Cornelius at the same time as Madam Bones asked "Save a life?" and Albus queried "Our Stupidity?"

The Morrighan looked at them "Yes, much as it goes against my Nature, keep the peace. The last thing we want is for another Pantheon to declare war on the Isles Wizarding Community because of their stupidity." Hearing this everyone in the room paled "We also wish to ensure that a life is saved that would have been lost without our intervention and so we are lifting the restrictions that we previously imposed."

"Restrictions?" questioned Sirius, speaking up for the first time during the meeting.

"Yes, at the request of the Shinto Pantheon of Japan we placed restrictions around the Isles preventing anyone, magical creatures included, from finding someone that they wished to protect"; continued The Morrighan. "Based on the knowledge that we had at the time, we were more than happy to comply with their request. No one in the Isles had justifiable grounds for finding the person in question as you had all abandoned him years before."

"But why?" demanded James "He is our son, and we wanted him found and bought back home where he belongs!"

"Where he belongs?" queried Cernunnos, "If he belonged with you then why did you abandon him on the word of an old man and forget about him for 7 years? If he meant anything to you he would have been with you his entire life, not when it was convenient to you."

"We thought we were doing the right thing, protecting him" said Lily in response.

"If you were protecting him, then why did you not do the same for Rose when she was born? Why did you rejoice when she came along and give no thought to your oldest? Why did you not bring him back into the family then? Obviously any concerns about safety had passed if you were willing to bring a new life into the family, one even more defenceless than him" accused The Morrighan.

Neither James or Lily could answer her. They had no idea why they did not think to bring Harry back home when Rose was born. They did not think of Harry at all until his unaddressed letter was bought to their attention by Professor McGonagall.

"The only reason we are going to lift the restrictions and enable you to contact him is because if he doesn't compete in these Gladiatorial Games of yours, he will lose his Magic and more than likely his Life. This would result in various Gods and Beings of the Shinto Pantheon coming to Hogwarts and razing it to the ground. This would then lead to a war among the gods, which I am sure we all would like to avoid." stated Cernunnos. "They still might come to have words with you about Harry being involved in this event anyway, but at least Harry will still be alive when they do."

"Please, can you tell us where Harry is? Is he happy?" asked Remus Lupin. He didn't care about any issues the gods had with James and Lily. All he cared about was that Harry was happy again after the suffering he had gone through with the Dursleys.

"It will be up to Harry whether he wants to tell you where he is currently living. What we can tell you is that he is happier than he was and looking forward to his life again." Replied Cernunnos.

At that Remus smiled in relief. His Cub was happy.

"You may now carry the letter to Harry Fawkes, however I recommend you arrive outside his place of residence and fly in rather than flame directly into his presence. Doing that could have some fairly bad results for you, and the letter" The Morrigan asserted. "The people he is living with are rather protective of their charges and would take very badly to you suddenly showing up out of nowhere. At lease if you fly in there is a good chance you will be able to deliver your letter peacefully."

At this, all in the room looked worried, where was Harry staying that the arrival of a Pheonix the personification of a light creature would earn a violent response. The only lead they had was that he was in some way involved with the Shinto Pantheon and while they were mostly based in Japan, that was not the only place they could be found.

Albus quickly drafted a letter to Harry and his Guardians explaining what had happened and the need for him to come to Hogwarts or risk losing his magic. Rolling the parchment into a scroll and sealing it with the Hogwarts Seal, he passed it to Fawkes and watched as he flamed away.

Turning back to the Deities that had been watching the process he said "Thank you for lifting the limitations you had placed and allowing us to contact Harry. We can all hope that he will respond and return to his family where he belongs and continue his education here once the tournament is over."

Instantly they could all tell that he had said the wrong thing. The temperature in the room plummeted as the Gods looked at him with disgust.

"And what makes you think that we have done this so that Harry could come back to his 'Family'? They have not been his family for the last 13 years, why should they have the chance to start now? They gave up a Magical Child to you without any regret, you gave him to the worst sort of human possible and promptly forgot about him. Why on earth would he want to come back here voluntarily?"

"Please, he is our son and we want to make things right" pled Lily upon hearing The Morrigan. "We know we made a mistake, but surely we can make things right?"

"How? You didn't even think of him until you were reminded when his letter came. Where were you when his 'Uncle' was whipping him for accidental magic? Where were you when your 'Sister' was bashing him with the fry pan for burning the bacon at five years old? Where were you when his 'Uncle' threw him over a cliff and left him for dead in a foreign country because they didn't want to deal with him anymore? After all, there had been no oversight from the Magical world, no one cared what they had done to him before why would they start now? That is what he thought when he attempted to kill your son!"

Everyone in the room paled when they heard about some of the life Harry had led with Lily's sister. While they had been aware of the abuse after they had gone to retrieve Harry, they had not been aware of just how bad it was. All were wishing they could have tried the Dursleys in front of the Wizengamot, that way they could have them in Azkabahn. They would have to settle for what they had achieved at least. Both Vernon and Petunia were in prison for life for the assumed Death of Harry Potter. Dudley had been sent to a home for delinquent boys so they could try and deprogram him from the beliefs of his father.

"It was really that bad?" asked Dumbledore "I asked Arabella to watch him, she never reported any of this to me."

"Of course not, the Dursleys kept it all inside the house. What good is having a watcher in the next street when they can't see what is going on inside the house? Harrys magic always ensured that he was able to function normally after being let out of the cupboard they kept him in. He still has the scars, but at least he could function." Cernunnos stated. "His Magic is the only reason the boy survived as long as he did. If not for that he would have been dead within 12 months."

"Neither the Potters and their friends, nor Dumbledore could believe that they had failed Harry so badly. All in the misguided belief that they would be keeping him safe and away from Danger. James and Lily could not believe that they had listened to the old man when he had made his suggestion. They should have kept Harry with them, loved him and ensured that he was OK. They had done that with Rose when she had come along, why couldn't they have done it with Harry. Albus could not believe he had gotten it so wrong. Family should love family, it was a fundamental tenant of his beliefs. To have gotten it so horribly wrong, what else had he gotten wrong he wondered.

"We are not only here to lift the restrictions we had placed on you, but we are here to deliver punishment for your failures" stated The Morrigan coldly. "To have so badly failed one with Magic is anthema to us. All with magic should be treasured no matter who they are. There is no such thing as blood purity, there is no such thing as a 'Muggleborn'. All magic comes from the Gods and we decide who receives it. To segregate and belittle like you have been is to belittle the Gods. All so called 'Muggleborns' can be traced back to a family line through Squib descendants. All magic must come from somewhere. The Gods blessed the lines with magic, some lost it for generations due to their failures, but it will always come back."

Everyone in the room was shocked by this statement. Surely they were wrong, but The Morrigan was also the Goddess of Magic, it had to be true. This would rock the wizarding world to its very foundations when it came out, and come out it would. There were too many portraits present for it not to. Some could already be seen leaving to spread the words they had just heard from the Goddess. Some of those in the portraits had been priests and believers while they lived, they would spread the word from the Goddess to everywhere they had a frame and to all their acquaintances.

Cernunnos stepped forward "James Charlus Potter, you have been gifted with the Animagus form of a Stag, a creature that is special to me. For your crimes against you Eldest Son and Heir, that ability is being locked away from you. No longer will you be able to take on any form other than your own. No longer will you know the joy of running in the forest in your animal form." At the end of his statement, Cernunnos waved his hand at James. He screamed and fell to his knees as the phantom form of his Animagus was ripped from him. The stag looked back at him then turned to Cernunnos, bowed its head and disappeared from the room. James was left on his knees weeping as the God turned away.

"The Morrigan stepped forward "Lily Marie Potter nee Evans nee Slytherin," all in the room gasped and looked shocked upon hearing the Morrigan address Lily as such. "You too were gifted an Animagus form. Had you undertaken the process you would have achieved the form of a Raven, a creature of significance to me. For your crimes against your eldest son and heir you will never be able to achieve this form. Also, you will never be able to access the Slytherin family magics now that you know of them. They are locked to you forever." With the wave of her hand Lily fell to the floor as the phantom forms of both a Raven and a Basilisk left her body. Bowing to The Morrigan both creatures faded from view.

Both Gods turned to Dumbledore. "Albus Dumbledore, for your crimes against the one you know as Harry James Potter you are stripped of all of your positions except Headmaster. Maybe now you will be able to focus on what should have been your primary concern all along, the safety of the students in your care. Should you fail again, you will be stripped of that position as well" stated Cernunnos. "Also Albus, I will be taking back my wand. You are not worthy of holding it, I will ensure it goes to the one it was always meant for when they are ready for it." Albus' wand was stipped from him with a wave of The Morrigans hand. With it went the power boost he had enjoyed by being the Master of the Elder Wand.

Turning back towards the corner they had come from both Cernnunos and The Morrigan started to walk away, preparing to leave as the portal that had bought them to the Headmasters office re-opened.

As they were getting ready to depart, Cornelius felt he had to raise one question. "Why have you done all this? Harry Potter while the Heir to the Noble and Ancient house of Potter is no one special. He is not Damien Potter, he is not The Boy Who Lived. Surely he is more important than someone who has been missing for so long?"

The gods looked back to the Minister with disgust. "Trust us, we know exactly who he is."

With those last words, they entered their portal and disappeared.

James and Lily Potter were on their knees crying in pain for what they had lost, everyone else in the room was stunned by the actions of the gods and what it could mean moving forward. How would they handle it when the Muggleborns found out what The Morrigan had said about the origins of their magic? Would there be a glut of people going to Gringotts for an Inheritance Test to see what family they belonged to? How would the existing families react to suddenly finding our they had more members? Would there be any of the extinct lines being renewed?

All this and more was running through their heads, but one of the dominant questions was, What had The Morrigan meant by that last comment regarding Harry Potter. Just what was he to the Gods that they would go to these lengths for him?

 **Another chapter down, for those who are constantly asking, we will meet Harry in the next chapter and find out where he has been living.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, as a Birthday Present to myself I am finally posting the next chapter for this story. It has been written in paper format for a while, it was just transferring from Paper to Computer that took a while, and during the transfer it took on a life of its own. This chapter is nothing like the draft I wrote and has been redone about 5 times since being put in the computer.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next update will probably be before the end of January as I am currently in a quiet period with work.**

 **Once again, I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters I have referenced. Wish I did, would make going camping and diving a lot more common than they currently are.**

 **"We finally get to meet Harry … Yay.**

The black-haired young man looked around the room he was currently standing in. It was a long way from his circumstances ten years ago. If his so-called relatives could see him now they would not believe it. They hoped to kill him (Aunt and Uncle) or just flat out ignore his existence (Parents). It was interesting how the universe and fate worked. By ignoring or trying to kill him, they had actually enabled him to grow in ways he never would have been able to had he remained in England. His Aunt and Uncle had done him a great favour when they tried to kill him/abandon him in Japan, which was the only reason they were still alive. To think, he had gone from near dead waif to friend and bodyguard of the Heir to the Magical Japan in ten years. And it all started with his Uncle trying to kill him …

 **Flashback**

 _Little seven year old Harry couldn't believe it. His relatives were taking him on Holidays with them, and not just anywhere, they were going overseas to Japan! For a young child who was hardly ever allowed out of the house, this was monumental. He got new clothes and even a new bag to put them in. Apparently freaks weren't allowed to look out of place while travelling overseas so they needed to have proper clothes to fit in. His Aunt had warned him though that the clothes would be going to the Church donation bin when they got back, so he had to take good care of them. Harry could vaguely remember when he used to be loved and wore nice clothes all the time, but that was before the bad man and the green light. After that everything changed and he was bought here to his Aunt and Uncles house._

 _The flight had been one of the best experiences of Harrys short life so far. Of course, he couldn't sit in first class with his relatives, freaks were supposed to sit at the back of the plane and not cause a fuss. That was fine with Harry as he could watch whatever he wanted on the little TV in the back of the chair without fear of Dudley hitting him. The Air Hostesses were all very kind to him and kept trying to make sure that he was alright and was comfortable. Harry couldn't remember the last time someone was kind to him._

 _Their flight to Osaka had taken 15hrs with a stop over in Tokyo. Uncle Vernon had originally been upset that they were not flying British Airways, but relented when he found out they were flying First Class. From the airport they caught a Limousine to their 5 star hotel. All paid for by the Company Uncle Vernon was here to see._

 _Once in their rooms, Harry couldn't believe he was in his own room in the suite. Vernon turned to him, "Listen here freak, we are here so that I can close a deal that will see me promoted to the Board of Directors at Grunnings and possibly be offered a partnership. I will not have you ruining that with your "Freakishness". So for the next five days while we are here you will stay in this room and not cause any trouble. If you can do that, then maybe on the last day before we leave we will take you out and show you some sights. Understood?"_

 _"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry replied._

 _He would have five days of no Dursleys, and being able to watch whatever he wanted on the TV, and maybe read some of the books he could see in the room. This was Harrys idea of a great vacation. No family time and being left alone. No belts or whips or punches, nothing else was needed for Harry to be able to enjoy this trip._

 _For the next five days he had been in his version of Heaven, he could watch whatever he wanted and could enjoy reading a couple of the books in English that were in the room. His relatives were constantly out trying to impress their hosts and win the all important contract._

 _On their last day, Vernon turned to Harry "Alright boy, you behaved yourself, so as promised we will be taking you out in to the hills to show you the sights. Pack your bag and bring it down to the car we hired, we won't be coming back to the room so you might as well have it with you."_

 _"Yes, Uncle Vernon" Harry replied as he went about packing his small bag with the clothes he had bought with him._

 _They all went down to the lobby and out to the car that Vernon had hired for the day. They left the city of Kyoto heading north into the mountains. Apparently, there was a shrine up there that was very beautiful and recommended for tourists to visit according to Aunt Petunia._

 _They drove north into the hills and forest for hours, passing signs that Harry couldn't read. Eventually Uncle Vernon had pulled over in a small cut away with a track leading off into the woods._

 _"OK, lets get out and start walking, apparently where we want to go is about ten minutes up this path. Boy, don't forget your bag, wouldn't want it to be stolen while we are away from the car"_

 _Grabbing his bag Harry said "Yes Uncle Vernon"_

 _They walked for about ten minutes over rough trails with Vernon finding it harder and harder to breathe, sounding like a bellows as he pulled air into his lungs. Petunia and Dudley had fallen back when Dudley had trouble breathing after only a couple of minutes. With how overweight he was (big boned if you asked Aunt Petunia) this didn't surprise Harry. Dudley always relied on his quicker friends to try and catch Harry whenever they played Harry Hunting._

 _Finally they reached a look out at the top of a steep rocky slope leading down to river which ran through the bottom of the valley. "We will stop here boy while we wait for your Aunt and Dudley to catch up. Why don't you go enjoy the view before we turn around and head back to the car?"_

 _Harry couldn't believe his luck. The view was great and his Uncle was going to let them stay here and wait for the others to catch up. Walking to the edge of the path Harry looked out over the rock slope enjoying the view._

 _Suddenly Harry felt a shove in his back propelling him off the ledge and down the slope. Dimly he heard his uncle saying "I hope you die freak, but if you don't you are never welcome back in our home, if you do, I will make sure to kill you"_

 _That was the last thing Harry remembered before his head stuck a rock as he tumbled and rolled down the side of the mountain. This was just as well as it meant that Harry didn't feel his bones breaking on the rocks or the cuts on his body as he finally came to rest at the bottom of the slope next to the river. Any normal human would have died from the tumble down the hill. But Harry wasn't normal, he was a Wizard. And as a Wizard, his magic had tried to help him as much as it could while he was tumbling down the hill. Unfortunately, due to all the neglect he had suffered over the previous four years, and bindings placed before Harry was left with his relatives, Harrys magic was constantly being drained. However, like a muscle the constant use of his magic to keep him alive had led to his core growing larger than any other child his age. This had enabled Harry to take more and more punishment as his magic was better able to heal him from each round of abuse._

 _If Vernon had attempted to get rid of Harry at the start of their trip, he would probably have succeeded as Harrys magic would have been heavily depleted from constant use. However, because he decided to wait until they were ready to leave and had left Harry alone, his magic had had five days of peace to regenerate and almost completely fill his core. This was all that allowed Harrys magic to keep him alive by the time he reached the bottom._

 _Vernon had turned around and returned to his car where his wife and son were waiting. Hopping in he turned the car around and returned to the Kyoto without a backwards glance. Neither of the other occupants in the car had said a word or asked where Harry was. None of them cared._

 **Flashback End**

Harry shook his head, it did nothing to dwell on the past, especially when he was supposed to be monitoring the hall for any threat to his friend. There had already been a couple of attempts to kidnap Akane when she was younger, Harry himself having helped prevent one of the kidnappings when he first met his friend.

His adoptive family here in Japan had insisted that he needed to continue attending Mundane school as well as receiving his training in magic and other subjects through tutors. They felt that no knowledge was useless and the more they knew about the Mundane world, the better they would be able to integrate and blend in while outside of their enclaves. Also, with the wide range of magical and supernatural beings throughout Japan, it was widely a case of everyone knew it existed but no one talked about it if they didn't have to or weren't directly affected by anyone or anything.

Akane was currently watching Yusaka, head of the Yukai Association holding court. The association was based in Kyoto but had members all throughout Japan. Yusaka and her daughter Kuono were both Kitsune, while other members included Werewolves, Nekomata and Nogitsune. Currently Yusaka was holding their annual All Hallows Eve/Samhain event. This started with an open court for any member of the association who wished to present a grievance or request for court and ended with the traditional ball. Harry had been attending the event for the last eight years, ever since he had been befriended by Akane, first as her guest and friend but lately he had been included as her bodyguard. This part of the celebrations was normally the quietest as anyone presenting their case to Yusaka always did so with at least the minimum level of the traditional Japanese decorum reserved for being presented to one of the ruling body. Very rarely were there any raised voices in this part of the celebration, during the ball this evening however, when the wine and ale were flowing was another matter. It was one of the few public occasions throughout the year where members would let their hair down without fear of repercussions.

It was into this setting that there was a sudden ball of flame in the middle of the court, and there hovering for all to see was a Fire Phoenix, holding a scroll in his talons and looking around for his target.

As soon as the Phoenix appeared Harry had moved in front of Akane, one hand going to the sword strapped across his back, the other going to the staff at his side. Unlike most magicals who utilised a wand as their focus, Harry had burnt out his first wand within two years of training and had to graduate to the staff he currently utilised.

Throughout the court, other guards were doing the same, while Yusaka had stood, allowing all nine of her tails to come into view waving in an agitated manner as she looked at the bird.

"While we always welcome other magical beings into our court, traditionally they warn us they are coming, they don't just flame into the middle of court unannounced" stated Yusaka, "Whom do you have a message for that requires you to arrive in this manner?"

Looking slightly chagrined, the Phoenix looked around the room before his eyes landed on Harry standing protectively in front of Akane. Slowly he flew over until he hovered in front of Harry and presented him with the scroll clutched in his Talons.

Looking at the Phoenix, Harry was struck with a sudden sense of foreboding. He had not felt like this since the second time he had had to prevent a kidnapping of Akane while they were out having fun at an Arcade. Passing over the scroll the Phoenix trilled a sad tune before flying up to the rafters and perching, apparently not in any hurry to return to where he had come from and probably awaiting a reply of some sort.

Looking to both Akane and Yukai, Harry raised an eyebrow in question. Receiving a nod from both, and aware that he was being watched by everyone in the court, Harry looked at the wax seal on the parchment. He had seen the crest before but he could not remember where. Breaking the seal, Harry began to read the letter:

 **To Harry Potter**

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Dear Harry,**

 **It is with a heavy heart that I need to inform you that you have been chosen as a fourth participant in the renewed Tri-Wizard Tournament currently being undertaken at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **We have no idea how your name came out of the Goblet of Fire used to select Champions, however with your name coming out of it, you have been entered into a Magically Binding contract to compete in the three tasks allocated to the selected champions as well as other tasks and events associated with the tournament.**

 **The first of these is the Weighing of the Wands ceremony to be undertaken on 15 November at Hogwarts. The first task for Champions is being held on 24 November.**

 **Your presence is requested at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by 13 November to enable familiarisation with the school and the environs prior to these two events.**

 **On another note, both myself and your family are eagerly looking forward to seeing you again and finding out what your life has been like up to now.**

 **Albus Dumbledore**

 **Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Order of Merlin First Class.**

Harry looked at the letter in his hands, looked up at the Phoenix that had bought it to him, back to the letter and then forgetting all his training since meeting his adoptive family exclaimed:

"You have got to be shitting me"

 ** _Considered ending the chapter here, but the rest of it wanted to be written and included so I soldiered on with what you have below._**

 **1hr Later. Yusaka Private Office**

It was an impressive gathering of powerful people and beings in Yusaka's office. Ever since the arrival the Phoenix in the middle of court, things had moved quickly. After appraising Yusaka and Akane of the contents of the letter they had retired to Yusaka's private office to await the arrival of other parties who needed to be involved in these discussions.

First to arrive was Akane's father, Ieyasu Tokogawa, current head of Magical Japan. Reporting directly to the current Emperor, Ieyasu was a direct descendant of the ruling Tokogawa Shogun, previous rulers of all of Japan.

Shanji, Harrys adoptive father, role model and sensei arrived style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShanji was a descendant of Samurais, but was also of mixed descent. His Great Grandfather was Nathan Algren, a former soldier of the United States bought to Japan to train their armies in modern warfare against the Samurai. Captured by the Samurai after the army was sent into the field against his recommendation, Nathan had spent months with the Samurai, eventually finding acceptance and training. Returning to the Capitol when Katsumoto had been summoned by the Emperor, Nathan was instrumental in freeing the Samurai and returning with him to his holdings. The Emperor had no choice but to the send the Army in. Nathan had been the only survivor from Katsumoto's side, providing the final blessing to Katsumoto and allowing him to die with his dignity intact. Nathan had delivered his friend's sword to the Emperor after the battle, and when the rest of the American advisors returned to America, he had returned to the village he had been held in and Katsumoto's sister whom he had fallen in love with. The rest as they say was history. Nathan had actually been a squib as had Katsumoto's sister. Their son had no magic, however their Grandson had been a wizard. All the family since Nathan had been fiercely loyal to Japan and had been trained as Samurai based on Katsumotos teachings to Nathan. When Sanjis father had started his magical training, he had come to the attention of the Tokagawa due to his heritage. From there they had become trainers and bodyguards to the rulers of Magical Japan. Sanji also provided training for squibs who guarded the current Emperor and his family.

Next was Amaterasu, Shinto Sun Goddess. She had been involved ten years ago when Harry was first bought to Japan. The Shinto gods were far more involved in affairs in Japan than was widely believed by the outside world. While other Pantheons might visit once a millennium, the Shinto gods regularly interacted with the magical community and the Emperors of Japan. Their shrines around the country were maintained by willing volunteers from both the Mundane and the Magical community. Amaterasu had been involved in Healing Harry after his uncle's actions. She had been a semi regular visitor ever since.

They were still awaiting two others to arrive before the discussions got fully underway.

Looking around the room, Harry was reminded of the changes in his life since that day ten years ago when his uncle basically threw him off a cliff.

 **Flashback**

 _Hanta was a young Okani spirit, a wolf spirit who either helped or hindered based on the person they came into contact with. As was his nature he had helped people or hindered them as the case required. All the while he had felt a pull on his spirit as if part of it was missing. This pull had only become stronger in the last week leading him further and further south from his usual roaming grounds._

 _The pull had become stronger in the last hour or so causing Hanto to run in the direction the pulling was coming from. Finally reaching the bottom of a steep rocky slope at the edge of a river he had found the source of the pull._

 _Lying broken at the bottom of the slope was a child. His body broken and unconscious but despite everything he was still holding on to life, Hanta had no idea how as he had seen older people with less injuries pass on easily where this one was fighting to hold on, as if not wanting to admit defeat._

 _This was the cause of the pull on his spirit. Hanta had heard of this phenomenon from other spirits. This child was his bonded companion. Not all spirits or animals had such a companion, and those that did were not always able to find their companion. About a quarter of spirits who had companions out there never found them for various reasons. Sometimes they were too far away for them to be able to locate them or under wards that prevented them from coming close. Others were rejected by their companions because they saw them as evil or refused to accept that they were special. Not all companions were magical, some were Mundanes with enough awareness to acknowledge the supernatural._

 _Now lying here, broken, Hanta had found his companion, and based on the injuries he could see he might lose him too._

 _Raising his head, Hanta released a sorrowful howl requesting assistance. It wasn't common for one of the spirits to ask for help and there was no guarantee that help would come. However, Hanta was hopeful as he knew he was close to Kyoto home of the Yukai association and multiple shrines to the gods._

 _His hopes were well founded. First to arrive was Yusaka herself, head of the Yukai Association and a Nine Tailed Kitsune. Yusaka was closely followed by Amaterasu, Shinto Sun Goddess. The closest shrine to their location was dedicated to her and she had felt that responding to the call was the right thing to do. Something in her gut told her that she needed to investigate the call and help as she could. Amaterasu was closely followed by Buyako, the Japanese White Tiger God. Hanta could not believe that his call had resulted in the help of two Immortals. Closely following Buyako were other Okami spirits called by their fellows need. The last to arrive was the biggest surprise to all of those who had gathered to Hanta's Call._

 _The last to arrive in response to the call had been Ryuu, the Japanese Dragon of Legend. Hardly ever seen he remained aloof from the Mystical Society even though he was one of the most powerful beings in Japan. The last time he had been seen was when he showed up at both Hiroshima and Nagasaki telling all members of the Magical Society to leave the two cities within 24hrs. Such was his presence and legend that all who heard left within 12hrs. 48hrs after he had shown up at the two cities, Hiroshima had been hit with the first of two atomic bombs to be dropped on Japan by the US._

 _All present looked at Hanta, crouched beside Harry trying to provide warmth and comfort._

 _"This one is fated to be my Bonded Companion, however I lack the knowledge and power to heal him of his injuries. Can you please help?" Hanta asked._

 _All gathered looked at the young boy lying beside him. Amaterasu waved her hand, scanning the young boy to assess his injuries. As she started to get the results of her scan the air around her started to shimmer as though seen through great heat._

 _"This is abominable" she snarled. "Not only are there all the injuries he has sustained in his tumble down the slope, but he shows all the signs of extensive abuse. He has scar tissue on his back as if he had been flogged, multiple broken bones that have been poorly set and signs of malnourishment. On top of that, some fool has dabbled once again in the forbidden magics! There is a piece of foreign soul contained in the boy's scar! The soul piece reeks of black magic, however it is not large enough for this to be the only piece. Whoever this belongs to has split his soul before this, multiple times."_

 _Hearing this, all the beings were astounded. Yes some of them were considered Dark according to the Magical Community, however Dark and Evil/Black did not go hand in hand. Dark just meant that they had an affinity for Dark Magic, it did not make them evil like some thought. Truly Black Magic was evil, and most sentient creatures tried to eradicate it where they could as usage of Black Magic would eventually lead to insanity. Even most of the Devils steered clear of Black Magic. It was probably one of the few things that all factions agreed upon, where found, Black Magic was the enemy of all. It was one of the few things you would find Angels, Fallen and Devils working in concert to destroy._

 _Ryuu looked at Hanta, then to Amaterasu. "It will be possible to heal your companion Young One. However the process will likely change him. All previous known methods of dealing with these Soul Containers, is to destroy the container, thus removing the link holding the soul to this plane."_

 _Upon hearing this Hanta let out a whine and looked forlorn. To have found his companion only to possibly lose him would be heartbreaking._

 _"There is however one option that we can try" Ryuu continued, "One of the known ways to destroy a physical container is through Basilisk Venom. We do not have access to a Basilisk, and even if we were to locate one, getting it to voluntarily give up some of its venom would be difficult. However, it may be possible to remove the fragment by utilising a combination of my blood and Amaterasu's. We would need to combine our blood and inject it into the boy's system for this to have a chance of working."_

 _All around were stunned. Never before had they heard of such a thing being considered let alone attempted. Amaterasu looked like she had been hit by a lightning bolt she was that shocked by the suggestion._

 _"We would need to heal him first before attempting this as the process would be trying on the boy, and to attempt it before we heal his current injuries would surely result in his death. However, as soon as we have healed him, we should attempt it if all are willing." Finished Ryuu._

 _Looking at all to be involved he saw acknowledgement and acceptance. Turning to Amaterasu he said "You are probably best to heal his current injuries before we try and remove the Soul Fragment."_

 _Nodding, Amaterasu moved beside Harry again and started gathering some of her power. The other beings could feel it starting to permeate the atmosphere around them. Holding her hands over the top of Harry, they slowly started to glow. As they all watched they could see Harrys injuries starting to heal. First his bones snapped back into place with a crunching/clicking sound, then they could see the cuts and tears in his skin start to heal over leaving no trace that they had been there. She held the pose as she went about healing the rest of his injuries that they could not see and reversing as much as she could of the damage done before they had found him. After around 5 minutes she was finished._

 _"There, I have healed as much as I can. Unfortunately, there are some things that I cannot heal due to how long ago they happened. I also have no idea how he has been affected mentally by what he has gone through." Looking at Yusaka, she continued "I recommend that you take him into the Yukai Association to begin with to help with his mental healing. I understand that you have connections with the Magical Community, I recommend that you reach out to them as I can feel this boys Magical Core. It had some fairly significant bindings on it that I have removed. He will need help once we have finished here to control his powers as he will not be used to them."_

 _"As you wish Lady Amaterasu. I will contact Ieyasu upon my return to Kyoto and seek his assistance."_

 _Looking around again, Ryuu said "Lets work on removing the Soul Shard from his body."_

 _Using his own magic to create a bowl, he then proceeded to open a cut on his foreleg, letting some of his blood fall into the bowl. Amaterasu did the same, allowing their blood to mix within the bowl._

 _Conjuring a syringe, Yusaka drew the blood from the bowl and injected it into Harry's system._

 _The response was immediate. Harry's muscles tensed, arching his body so that only his head and feet touched the ground. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he appeared to be in great pain. Hanta whined beside him as he felt echoes of the pain through their dormant bond. Suddenly the scar on Harry's forehead spit open expelling a black sludge like substance and a black vapour like cloud. The cloud suddenly took on a face with red eyes._

 _"You cannot defeat me" it screamed. "I am Lord Voldemort, I cannot be defeated, I am immortal!"_

 _Ryuu blasted the piece of soul with his Fire, ensuring its obliteration._

 _Suddenly Harry slumped back onto the ground, the struggle over._

 _Looking him over, both Ryuu and Amaterasu nodded. Looking at Hanta Amaterasu said "He will be fine young one. His body is purged of the evil. The combination of my blood and Ryuu's has completed the healing process that we had begun prior to the infusion. Yusaka will take you both back to her mansion and the process of healing him fully, both mind and body can truly begin."_

 _Ryuu looked at all the gather beings, "This boy will be a Dragon Mage when he Matures. There has not been a recoded Dragon Mage on the planet for over two thousand years. He will need guidance, protection and training until he comes into his maturity. We must ensure that he has all the help we can provide. Dragon Mages only come when they are needed. For one to come into existence now does not bode well for our future."_

 _All gathered looked down at Harry, wondering what was coming that a Dragon Mage would once again walk the earth._

 **Flashback End**

Harry felt his companion join him. Hanta had been off on a hunt, thinking that nothing would happen while Harry was in Yusaka's court. Of course, this was Harry and he didn't do normal as he had repeatedly shown while growing up.

"Did you have a good hunt Hanta?" Harry asked. When he had woken ten years ago to find Hanta sitting beside his bed he had not known what to think. Then having Hanta talk to him and explain their bond Harry was even more amazed. To learn that magic was real was one thing, but to learn that here was a being who would always be by his side and support him was something that Harry was just not used to. He freely admitted that he had broken down in tears once the full implications of the bond hit him. One of his happiest memories was of the day that they finalised the bond a week after he woke up. That memory could fuel his Patronus quite well.

"Yes, it was successful, however I did not get much time to enjoy it as I felt your need and returned as soon as possible." Replied Hanta. "Now what has happened. I thought it would be safe to go on a hunt while you were stuck at Yusaka's court. It is one of the safest and sanest places to be during this time. How could you have something happen there that caused you so much distress?"

"We are just awaiting one more to join us then we can discuss it, can you hold off until they arrive?" asked Harry.

Getting a nod in response they waited for the last individual to arrive. There was no guarantee that he would, but the invitation had been sent and they would wait a little longer to see if he would come or not.

Suddenly he was there. Filling one corner of Yusakas office was Ryuu, come in response to their request. Ryuu had been a regular visitor over the last couple of years since Harry had started coming into his power as he approached his maturity. While all magicals were considered adults when they reached seventeen, there maturity would happen at any time during their seventeenth year. Unlike some, who thought it happened on their birthday, no one knew exactly when it would take place, just that it happened between their seventeenth and eighteenth birthdays. The effects of the maturity were dependent upon the power of the magical in question.

Bowing to the Elder Dragon, Harry commenced "Now that we are all here, we can discuss the cause of this meeting. Earlier today while Yusaka was holding court, a Fire Phoenix flamed into the room with a letter. The Letter was addressed to me."

Ieyasu looked intrigued while Sanji looked concerned for his adopted son. Akane and Yusaka already knew this part, but were unsure of the rest of the message as Harry had immediately requested they retire to her office and invite the other in the room to discuss the full details.

"It would appear that my past is finally catching up to me. For some reason, Britain has found out where I am, although the contents of the letter would indicate why they were allowed to finally find me after searching without joy seven years ago." Continued Harry.

Upon hearing that the letter was from Britain, all bar Amaterasu and Ryuu were now concerned. They had been aware of the search for Harry when he was eleven, but thought the measures put in place to protect him would continue. Something had obviously gone very wrong for someone to have gotten a message through.

"As we were all aware, Hogwarts was hosting the re-invigorated Tri-Wizard tournament this year. October 31 saw the drawing of the champions from the Goblet of Fire. Why they still use that thing is beyond me, they should know what was involved in making it and that it was not designed for the purpose they are using it for. However, from what I can gather, there were actually four champions chosen that night, not the three that were supposed to be."

All around the room people were starting to look at him with dread, already seeing where this was going.

"Somehow I have been chosen as the fourth Champion for the Tri-Wizard tournament. I have been entered into a Magically Binding Contract with the Goblet to compete or I will lose my magic. I have to return to Britain no later than the 15th November for the first event of the tournament, the Wand Weighing Ceremony, after that the First Task is on the 24th. Hopefully I will get more information when we get to Hogwarts on what other events I will be expected to compete in as well as when they are to occur."

Looking around the room Harry could see that he was not the only one angered by this turn of events.

"To top it all off, the letter from the Headmaster at Hogwarts said that both he and my birth family were eager to meet me and reconnect after all these years and find out what I had been up to since they dumped me at my relatives."

At this last comment, Hanta started growling while everyone else in the room had looks of disbelief. After what they put Harry through, they expected him to be happy and excited to see them again, ohh were they in for a shock.

"Unfortunately, Harry, I can confirm that you have been entered into the tournament and are bound by the Goblet" Said Amaterasu. "I was contacted this morning by some of the Celtic Gods explaining what had happened and why they were allowing the contact after they had agreed that any first contact would have to come from you. They rightly felt that if the Britains were unable to contact you and you lost your magic due to their ineptitude that we would not be happy with them. They were the ones that told them to send Fawkes. Unfortunately, I only found out after Fawkes had arrived here or I would have warned you of what was coming."

"That's OK Aunty Am" said Harry. "You can't control everything, especially things that happen outside of your jurisdiction."

"What we need to decide, is how we are going to respond to this missive" Stated Ieyasu. "As a member of my household and one of my guards, you will not be going unaccompanied."

All in the room agreed with this, all they had to do now was determine who would be going with Harry and when he would leave. It would take another two hours before they came to an agreement on who would be going. Harry's party would comprise:

Harry, obviously.

Hanta, no way was he letting Harry go anywhere near that place without him.

Akane, after much back and forth it was decided that she would attend representing her father and showing the support Harry had within Magical Japan. Akane had also stated that there was no way she would allow Harry to return to that place without her support. It was what friends did.

Sanji, as Harry's adopted father there was no way he was going to be left behind. He would go to ensure that his son was being treated well. He would also ensure that Akane was looked after when Harry was unable to.

Riku, a fellow guard from Ieyasu, sent to provide further support and companionship. He would also provide a training partner in the martial arts while away from the Palace in Kyoto.

Niko, an eight tailed Kitsune would be the support provided by Yusaka. She wanted to attend herself, but unfortunately due to the way she was tied into the Ley Lines around Kyoto she could not leave for extended periods of time. While she could leave for around 24hr with no impact, longer than that and she felt immense pain until she was again back within Kyoto. Unfortunately she had learnt this the hard way shortly after bonding with the Ley Lines. Niko would be her representative, she was a full trained Witch as well as Kitsune and could provide a source of knowledge in areas Harry was not familiar with.

These six would be the initial ones attending. However all intended to be there for the first task to support Harry. Yusaka would also bring her daughter Kuno who looked up to her Uncle Harry while Ieyasu would bring his household to show his support.

With that decided Harry took out a page of parchment to write his reply. Once completed he looked for now identified Fawkes, although Harry thought it amusing that a Fire Phoenix had been named after a squib who thought it was a good idea to blow up the British Houses of Parliament. Handing his response to the bird, he watched as it flamed away.

Turning to the room he said "Right, we have a week to get ourselves sorted and get to Hogwarts. We want to be there by the eighth so we have time to set up and get the lay of the land prior to this Wand Weighing Ceremony."

With that the meeting was over and everyone went about preparing for what was to come.

 _ **Thank you for all the positive feedback I have received so far with this story. I will keep going until it is finished. Be warned, this is not looking like a short story, it might even roll into multiple parts with the TWT/GoF being part 1. Will see how it plays out.**_

 _ **Hope you all had a good Christmas and wishing you a safe and happy New Year.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies for the time to get this out, I have re-written this chapter about 4 times now. Still not 100% happy with it but posting anyway and see what you all think. Have most of the next chapter written in draft and will be finalising over the long weekend for Easter. Shouldn't be as long for it to be posted.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter, wish I did though. Don't own anything else you think you might recognise either.**

 **Hogwarts – Great Hall**  
It had been a week since the explosive events of Halloween and the Choosing of the Champions. The resultant visit by the Celtic Gods and the explosive revelation as to the true heritage of the "Muggleborns" had created a storm of controversy.

Already they had seen "muggleborn" graduates who had returned to the Muggle world after failing to find opportunities in the Magical world approaching Gringotts for a Heritage Test to determine what families they were related to. The shockwaves associated with the results of these test would be felt for quite some time to come.

First were the thought to be extinct lines that had become active again. These houses covered everything from just Houses to Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses. The Most Ancient and Most Noble houses had been the biggest eye opener. These were the houses that helped build the current magical society and had hereditary seats on the Wizengamot. These houses included McKinnon, Fawley and Eveningshade. McKinnon was thought to have been wiped out during Voldemort's first rise to power. The other two were thought to have died out during Blood Feuds hundreds of years ago. Over a dozen houses had been reactivated in the last week.

Second there were the descendants of existing families. These included Black, Longbottom and Bones among their number. All of these had been in touch with their current head of house to acknowledge that they were members of the house. In most cases these were welcomed into the family and discussions had begun for keeping in contact and building relationships.

The Third results were the ones causing the most waves among the community. These were the ones born during or after the last war. These were the children who had been sired as a result of the Death Eater activities. Often their mothers had been raped and obliviated of the event, either by the Death Eaters themselves or by Ministry Obliviators after the fact. These could trace their parentage on their fathers side to names like Malfoy, Lestrange, Carrow and McNair. Once they had seen their results, these children had started going for their "Pound of Flesh" so to speak. With the results of their Heritage Tests, they had gone to the DMLE demanding that their "Fathers" be charged if they were still free, if they were already in Azkabahn, they were demanding that their cases be added to their charges to increase their prison time. In every case, the individuals involved were also sueing the relevant families for compensation. Quite a few "Imperiused" Death Eaters were finding their cases under review again. Even Fudge couldn't protect them from this as they had also gone to The Daily Prophet as well as International Media with their results. This had also led to "Muggleborns" in other countries finding out and undergoing testing themselves.

The ongoing court cases and reviews of existing charges would keep the courts busy for the foreseeable future.

It had also been a week since they had received a terse reply to their letter to Harry Potter. The response had been short and to the point

 **I will be there when I get there.**

 **HP**

Nothing else. No indication of where he had been or what he had been doing. Not even a response to the comments about his parents being eager to see him.

Looking over at the Gryffindor table Albus could see Daniel Potter still looking a little shocked that his older brother was still alive. That had not been a pleasant conversation to have. After finding out he had an older brother only to be told that he was probably dead due to poor choices by his parents and honorary grandfather had been hard enough. Now to find out that Harry was actually still alive and now forced to compete in the tournament he himself had tried to get into, to say he had not been happy would be an understatement. Never mind the fact that finding out Harry was still alive meant that he was actually still the Heir of the family and not Daniel. No, it had not been a pleasant week for any of the Potters, or Albus for that matter.

These thoughts were rudely thrust from Albus's mind as the doors of the Great Hall were thrust open with a resounding bang.

Standing in the now open doorway was a group of five individuals and what at first glance appeared to be a wolf. There were two females and three males in the group, with them all centred around the youngest male. This individual stood tall and proud as they started making their way towards the head table between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. Dressed in black formal robes of Asian design with golden dragons embroidered on the sleeves. His long black hair was formed into a high ponytail, as was the rest of the group. His eyes were his most striking feature though. A brilliant green that Albus had only seen on two other people, one was sitting just down the head table from him and the other was her daughter. They were the same eyes, which were now wide in recognition on the face of Lily Potter.

The other members of the party were all equally well presented. Both the gentlemen with Harry and one of the women had a golden coat of arms on their robes, the sight of which filled Albus with trepidation. It had been a long time since he had seen the three golden fans meeting in the middle of a circle with the points touching. The coat of arms on the second ladies robes was of no great relief to Albus either. It was not widely known, but those that knew of it knew to fear it if they were upset with you. Both came from Japan, and seeing both together and associated so closely with Harry filled Albus with dread. If Harry had been raised and influenced by these people, then there was little hope of him being guided by Albus and his polices with relation to reconciliation and forgiveness. Neither the Japanese Shoguns, nor the Yokai association would listen when he tried to discuss (lecture) on the Greater Good as he saw it. This was evidenced by the fact that all members of the party were armed in some way. The two ladies had knives on their belts, while the men also had swords either on their backs or offsetting their knives on their belts. And if Harry was raised in Japan, then that was more than likely not a wolf standing beside him.

Putting on his most grandfatherly expression Albus rose to greet them as they reached the spot just before the head table.

"Welcome guests to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Might we know your names and your purpose for being here at this time?" Albus asked this knowing full well who the young man in the middle had to be, but felt it better to go this path and display ignorance rather than call Harry out straight away.

""You already know who I am old man," replied Harry, "After all you invited me here after that flaming piece of silverware in the corner malfunctioned. But just to play your game for now, I am the person known to you as Harry James Potter, you may all me Mr Potter."

Slightly taken aback by the attitude displayed towards him Albus said "Harry, it is a pleasure to see you after all this time. We were worried about you, but you look like you have flourished wherever you have been."

Harry glared at him once he had finished speaking "Were you not listening to me old man? I have not given you, or anybody in Great Britain leave to call me Harry, you will call me Mr Potter like everyone else. We are not friends, we are not related and you are nothing to me but a meddling old man who has dropped the ball repeatedly over the last ten years."

Gasps were heard around the hall with angry mutters arising from the Gryffindor table at the disrespect shown to the headmaster. They could not recall the last time someone had confronted the headmaster in public like this. Sure they had all heard about when the Potters confronted him seven years ago, but that was in the headmasters office and there was only rumour as to what had happened.

Down the head table he could see that Lily had hung her head a little hearing what Harry had said about people in Great Britain.

"Surely you don't mean that Harry, what about your family? Your Mother, Father, Brother and Sister?" asked Albus

"I don't have any family in Great Britain old man, you saw to that when you left with those miserable excuses for relatives. That effectively killed any family I had here. My father is standing beside me, and has been for quite some time since I became part of his household after my oh so loving family tried to kill me. And I still haven't given you leave to call me by name"

A sob could be heard from down the table and looking over at the Gryffindore table Albus could see Daniel looking hurt and confused. Thankfully James was not here at the moment or his temper would probably be getting the better of him.

"As you wish, would you please introduce your companions and we can proceed with the rest of the formalities associated with the tournament, then look at getting you settled in and set up for the rest of your time here and what classes you will need to take to continue your education"

"Very Well," Harry replied, "Beside me as I said is my father Sanji, Armsmaster to the Ruler of Magical Japan Shogun Ieyasu Tokugawa. Beside Sanji is Riku one of the Shoguns guards, here to provide support and further my training. On my other side is Akane Tokugawa, daughter of the Shogun and my friend. Beside Akane is Niko a friend from the Yokai Association here to help with my training and provide an escort for Akane. Last but not least is Hanta my bond companion."

As Harry introduced each member of his party you could hear the murmurs around the hall as the importance of members of the party was recognised. The purebloods in particular were well aware of the importance of the members of Harry's party. That the daughter of the Shogun of Magical Japan was here as part of Harry's party was a clear indicator of the favour that Harry was held in by that worthy individual. And the party as a whole obviously supported Harry the way they were arrayed with him in the centre.

"Very well, if your party could please proceed into the Antechamber I will join you momentarily with the rest of the champions and their representatives to go over the instructions they have already received and to carry out introductions" stated Albus while indicating a door off to the side of the head table.

Nodding Harry led his party into the Antechamber while at the same time looking around the great hall. They had arrived in England the day before, but had taken the time to get a feel for the region and to visit the various magical communities. Meetings with the other sentient species went well based largely on Japans attitude to sentient magical races. Japan treated them as equals where Britain treated them like third class citizens, in some cases not even giving them any basic rights and treating them as no more than animals. The meeting with Gringotts had been particularly interesting when they saw how the wizards treated those who controlled their money. Diagon Alley had been their last stop before heading to Hogsmeade and all were appalled at the way wizards carried themselves and what passed as everyday wear. Particularly disheartening was finding out what Britain considered to be Dark. Based on what they had found so far Harry had no intention of staying longer than necessary. Hanta and Niko were both considered Dark Creatures here, and if not for the immunity provided by being part of Harry's party, would be hunted down with impunity and either killed if they were lucky, or enslaved on Niko's part if she was unlucky. And it would all be legal based on the current Pureblood laws in place.

After they had been waiting for about half an hour the door to the room opened and Albus led in a group of people consisting of both students and adults. Three of the students were obviously the other champions, the two foreign champions accompanied by their headmasters. The other student was younger and Harry was only able to identify who he most likely was after seeing him with two of the adults. One looked a little like him but with hazel eyes and wearing glasses, the other was a redhead with eyes that matched his. This would make them the Potters, his birth family. As far as Harry was concerned, his family was currently gathered around him with Sanji, Akane and Hanta while the rest of it was back in Japan. Also in the party was an overweight man wearing what looked like a faded sports uniform of some sort and another gentleman with a round face and hideous moustache.

"Right, now that we are all here let me begin with the introductions. Firstly we have our other champions. From Durmstrang we have Victor Krum, accompanied by his headmaster Igor Karkaroff. Representing Beauxbatons we have Fleur Delacour, accompanied by her headmistress Madame Maxine. From Hogwarts we have Cedric Diggory, accompanied by his head of house Madame Sprout." As each was introduced they stepped forward to shake Harry's hand before stepping back.

"From the Ministry we have Ludo Bagman from Magical Games and Sport, and with him we have Bartimus Crouch from the Department for International Cooperation. Finally we have the rest of your family here to support you."

Hearing the last sentence, Harry frowned but let it be for now. It would not do to get into that discussion in front of everyone. Harry looked at the last two individuals in the room who had not been introduced then back at the headmaster with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahh yes, finally we have Professor Snape, our potions master and head of Slytherin House and Retired Master Auror Alastair Moody here to investigate how your name came out of the Goblet of Fire."

Harry nodded "I can understand one of them being present, but by what right does your Potions Master become a party to this discussion? He is no relation to me and is not associated with any other party here. Therefore he is not required or needed"

Professor Snape sneered at the brat before him. Not even here a day and already acting as arrogant as his younger brother and father.

"Professor Snape has my complete trust and confidence Harry" began Albus before he was interrupted.

"That is all well and good, but I don't know him and can see no reason for him to be here. And for the last time, STOP CALLING ME HARRY!" the last said almost in a shout to try and get his point across.

"Stupid brat, just as arrogant as your brother and father. Not even here a day and throwing a tantrum to get your way. Show some respect to your better boy" Snape spat.

Before he could continue his tirade he found himself pressed against the wall behind him with a knife at his throat. He had been so focused on Harry that he had ignored the rest of the party. The old man, Sanji he thought his name was, held him to the wall with ease and judging by how sharp the blade at his throat felt, the slightest movement would result in his throat being sliced.

"I don't care who you are or who's favour you have. You do not talk to my son like that. He is a man of Honour, which seems to be in short supply around here if what we have seen is anything to go by. My son is not arrogant and everything he has stated has been logical and relevant. You have no business being here, so I recommend that you leave" Sanji hissed at the man who had thought he could talk down to his son like that. What was worse was the fact that he obviously expected to get away with the conduct, and judging by the reactions of those in the room it was a common occurrence. What sort of school was this where a teacher would expect to get away with this kind of conduct?

Albus was shocked, this was what he was afraid of. There was no forgiveness in this party. They could not see that a violent reaction like this was detrimental and only led to more violence.

"Surely that reaction is uncalled for. There is no need to respond with violence?" He asked.

"If this man feels that he can make statements like that without consequence then obviously it is needed. Actions have consequences whether they be by word or deed. Obviously, this man has never been introduced to that fact of life. If this is a common occurrence, then you should step down as headmaster as you are obviously unfit for the role. If you condone this conduct by a member of your staff, then I shudder to think of what you allow the students to get away with." Sanji explained. "If this man acted like this in any of the schools in Japan he would have been removed at the first occurrence and barred from teaching in any capacity and refused the right to train apprentices if it was shown to continue."

Albus was appalled. Japan had obviously fallen further than he had thought if this was their attitude. He would need to talk to his contacts in the ICW and see what could be done. Even though he was no longer the Supreme Mugwamp, and he had been barred from holding the post ever again, he still had some contacts that listened to him. Surely Japan was moving away from the light if this was the way they acted.

While these thoughts were going through Albus' mind, the other people present thought it was about time that Snape was called on his conduct. Lily had tried repeatedly to have it addressed since she had started teaching at Hogwarts as had James, but each time Albus would merely smile and state that Severus had his complete trust. Cedric was watching the proceedings with Glee, looking forward to getting back to the Common Room and telling everyone about Snape getting called on his conduct.

"If this gentleman has no bearing on the discussions, he can leave or we will" finished Sanji, not interested in the thoughts going through the other parties in the room.

Severus looked over at the headmaster with his eyes, not willing to move his head for fear of getting his throat cut.

"Severus, please leave so that we may finish this discussion off and getting the visiting party settled" Albus said, hoping to calm everyone down. He hoped this would appease Harry's party, and hoped to make him see the light after the formalities were over.

Nodding, Sanji released Severus allowing him to depart.

"Now that that is out of the way let's get down to business. Ludo if you would please?" asked Albus.

"Right, now that we are all here, we can proceed with making sure everyone is up to date. The first event of the tournament is the Weighing of the Wands to take place in a week. This is to ensure that your wands are in working order and haven't been tampered with in any way. Following that we have the First Task, which will be held on the 24th of November. All you will be allowed to take into the Arena with you will be your Wand. That is all the information we are going to give you. This task is to test your bravery and skill in facing the unknown." Finished Ludo looking around in excitement. The other three champions had all been advised of this on the night of the choosing and so had an extra week to work on their strategies before tonight. The fact that no one in the room from Europe saw this as an issue was another thing that Harry found wrong with the country. If he had not come early he would have had only a week to prepare for the task based on the information they gave him while everyone else would have already been working on their strategies for two weeks.

With this knowledge Harry felt no compulsion to part with the knowledge they had gained in the last week concerning the movements of four dragons to Scotland to coincide with the first task. If all champions had started on equal footing then he would have gladly told them what he knew, but the fact that they saw nothing wrong with his possible disadvantage meant he would keep the information to himself.

"So, there is no other information you can give us?" queried Harry. "Can I get a copy of the rules and regulations for the tournament along with any other relevant information? I wish to see the terms of this contract I am apparently bound to."

Ludo looked at Bartemis at this request. "We will provide you with a copy of all documents. I will send them over once I have returned to my office."

"You don't have a copy here?" queried Akane. "Surely for something this important you would hold copies of all the documents at the host school should any queries arise? What if a champion had a question and needed clarification? Would they have to contact you to get a copy or for clarification each time? That seems dreadfully inefficient."

"That is the way it has always been highness" stated Barty, showing that he at least understood who stood in front of him and exactly what rank in Japan she held. "If a champion requests a copy of the documents they are provided, otherwise the host Ministry holds copies and can provide clarification upon request. It is one of the reasons I will be at the school every day during this year so that I will be available should the need arise."

Nodding Akane accepted this as it showed that there was at least some thought to ensuring that the champions had access to the information they needed.

"Right, if there are no further questions then we can wrap this up and I will show our guests to their accommodations." Albus said, closing the meeting. As the other champions and their teachers left the room, all that was left was Harry and his friends, Albus and Harry's birth family.

 **And that is it for another chapter. I know everyone was hoping for the confrontation with Family, but I had enough trouble with this chapter so decided to focus on that for the next chapter.**

 **Hope you all enjoy, and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Harry Potter or any other books or movies that may inadvertently be referenced throughout my works.**

 **Thanks to all those who have followed/favorited/commented on this story. The positive feedback does wonders for motivation and having things pointed out where I have made mistakes is helpful as well.**

 **To the reviewer who decided to have a go at my Favorites list, I had a look at yours and some of my favorites are on your list as well, so if my list is lame...**

 **Without further ado, here is the next chapter in Harry Samurai...**

Harry thought he would feel more the first time he looked upon his birth family in so long. But all he really felt was indifference. He had his family already. These were just relations. He thought back to a quote he had heard before, you can't pick your relatives, but family were those you chose. He had no idea where the quote originated, but he felt it was appropriate here. Those before him had once been family, but they had thrown him away on the word of one old man. Now they were just people he was related to. Those standing here with him and back in Japan were his Family now. He would interact with his relatives, but he would never forgive them for throwing him away on the word of the old man and then never checking up on him.

"They had investigated his background both when he had first been found and since coming to England a week ago. The Potters had never even tried to check on him before his Hogwarts Letter was unable to be delivered. Only then had they shown any concern for his well being. Even when his sister was born they failed to check on him. This put the lie to the whole sending him away for his safety spiel they had spouted when they sent him away.

Now Harry and his family and friends waited to see what would happen now that they were alone. It was clear that both the Potters and Dumbledore were uncomfortable with the situation they found themselves in.

Albus looked at the group surrounding Harry wondering how he had possibly met such a diverse group of people. Surely being abandoned in Japan should have seen him on the streets, not in the company of the Heir to the Throne of Magical Japan, nor with allies within the Youkai association. Something had definitely changed in the elder Potter since the last time he had seen him, and not necessarily for the better in his opinion.

"Now, you will all be housed in the VIP Wing of the castle for tonight, and once we have Harry sorted tomorrow he will reside with his respective house while the rest of you can either remain or return to Japan." Started Albus.

Unfortunately for him, that was as far as he got into his speech.

"What on earth makes you think that I want to be sorted old man?" Question Harry. "There is no way under heaven that I would ever agree to attend this second rate school. You don't teach to the ICW Standard for one thing, and you don't provide any of the courses that I have previously undertaken." He continued.

"Surely you are mistaken" Albus replied, "Hogwarts is one of the premier schools of magic in the world. We provide a wide range of subjects and our Professors are world renowned in their fields. And you need to enrol in Hogwarts so that you may finish your education and return to your family now that we have found you again."

"Well you see, that is where you are mistaken. I do not need to finish my eductation" Harry began before he was interrupted by both his parent and Dumbledore.

"But you have to finish your education. You can't get a decent job if you haven't scored well on your NEWTS" they all exclaimed, or words to that effect.

"I will not have any son of mine fail to finish his education and bring shame to the Potter name" Finished James Potter.

Harry's face turned to stone when he heard the last statement by the senior Potter.

"You will not?" Harry asked in an icy cold voice that sent shivers up the spine of all those who lived in England. "How is this about what you want? You wanted to send me away for my own protection so you sent me to the Dursleys! We have all seen how well that turned out with the number of times they tried to kill me. You didn't want me around your precious saviour as it was too dangerous for me, obviously it was only me it was dangerous for as you had no problems brining young Rose into the house that was apparently too dangerous for me but not for a newly born baby! I think we have all seen exactly what you want. It happens to be whatever coincides with the dictates of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and not what is the best for the Potter Family. How you have managed to maintain your Lordship and Magic is beyond me"

The Hogwarts contingent flinched with each statement Harry made, knowing that he had valid points, although they disagreed with his last one about the Headmaster.

"As for finishing my education, what makes you think I haven't already completed it?" asked Harry.

At that statement they all looked at him in shock. Surely this should have been his NEWT Year? There was no way that he could already be finished his schooling, he had stated that some of those in his party were here to continue his training. Surely that meant he was still undertaking his schooling.

"But you said that members of your party were here to continue your training." Said Lily, speaking up for the first time since they entered the room. "Surely that referred to your schooling. You're too young to be finished school already."

"Sorry to disappoint you Mrs Potter, but I have completed my NEWTS Already with Outstandings across the board in all subjects tested. And tested to ICW Levels which means better than the trash used here in Britain. Did you know that anyone from Britain who moves overseas to try and find work needs to resit their NEWTs as the ones offered in Britain are the equivalent of ICW OWLS? Hardly anyone in Britain holds ICW Level NEWT Qualifications. Off the top of my head the Headmaster is the only one in the last century to sit and pass the ICW NEWTs. Interesting that he hasn't tried to bring Hogwarts back up to that level even though he knows that you are teaching to lower than the international standards"

Everyone from Britain turned to look at the aging Headmaster, hoping to see denial on his face. Unfortunately all they saw was someone who looked like he had been caught with his hand in the Cookie Jar.

"Albus, surely he is mistaken, we can't have fallen that far behind the international standards." Exclaimed Lily. She thought she was teaching her students what they needed to know to have fulfilling careers. Now it looked like she was setting them up to fail.

"Unfortunately it is the Ministry that sets the OWL and NEWT exams. I have no control over that" replied the Headmaster.

"Ahh, but Albus, you haven't even tried. And if you look at the records the dumbing down only started after you became Headmaster. As well as the removal of such subjects as Warding, Wizard Traditions for the First Generations, Rituals Magic, Alchemy and Battle Magic. All of these subjects were available when you came through as a Student, but strangely disappeared from the curriculum within 5 years of you starting your Tenure as Headmaster" Sanji quite smugly bought up.

"We went back through the records once we found out where Harry had come from to see if we would return him to Hogwarts when he turned 11 for his education. We were bitterly disappointed to see just how far you have allowed this once great institute to have fallen."

"In an attempt to change the subject, Albus asked "If you already have your NEWTS then why are you continuing training? And if you have investigated things as you say, then why did you not return to your family?"

"Why would I leave those who wanted me and helped heal and raise me to return to those who threw me away like yesterdays garbage?" asked Harry. "I was happy where I was an had no intention of ever returning to these shores if I could help it. However your incompetence has forced me back where I did not want to go."

"As for training, they are helping me with my Combat Training, my Apprenticeship and my Mundane Schooling as I was lined up to attend a very prestigious mundane academy in Japan and I don't want to loose my spot at Kuoh while having to deal with things here."

"Muggle Schooling? My boy, why would you ever wish to undertake that when you have your magical schooling to focus on. No I am sorry but you will not be able to continue that once you have returned to your family and England." Stated Dumbledore.

You could hear a pin drop in the room after that statement. The Potters and their friends looked at the Headmaster as if seeing him for the first time. This was clearly a family discussion and decision, he had no place making sweeping statements like that. They were trying to convince Harry to return to the family, not drive him away with bold sweeping statements like that. From Harry and his friends and family there was incredulity quickly followed by rising anger directed at the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"By what right do you try and dictate what my son can and can not do Mr Dumbledore?" hissed Sanji. "The last time I looked you were only the Headmaster of a school he does not, has not and will never attend. You have no say in what happens outside of your post as host of this Gladiatorial Games you somehow convinced people was a good idea. Harry is a citizen of both he Magical and Mundane society of Japan. If not required for this tournament, you would still have no idea where he was unless he decided to contact his birth family."

At this point Akane decided to put her thoughts on the matter forward as well.

"I am sure my father will be overjoyed with your High Handed way of dealing with this matter. I am sure he will be overjoyed with how you are trying to dictate what will happen to a valued member of his household" You could almost feel the sarcasm dripping from each word.

Albus paled dramatically as the implications of Akanes presence at the meeting was once again thrust in his face. If she was here representing her father, then Harry was obviously a values member of their household. The last time he had tried to interfere in the affairs of magical Japan, her grandfather had quite firmly advised him that if he wanted to keep living he would but out of Japans internal affairs. The fact that he had followed that up by nearly blasting him through the walls of the building they were in at the time only served to drive the point home. While Albus liked to portray himself as the most powerful mage of modern times, he knew that he was only the most powerful in England. There were more powerful mages than him in other countries around the world. It was only the positions he had previously held which helped to project that image as well. And the rulers of Magical Japan had always been some of the most powerful in the world.

What Albus failed to understand was that this stemmed in part from their close relationship with their gods. Their belief in them fed back into their power. The stronger their belief in their gods the stronger the magic in their community was. One of the changes implemented by Albus was the minimisation of the old ways of Great Britain and the pushing aside of the traditional rites at times like Samhain. These rites and traditions were used to strengthen the bonds between the gods and their followers. By reducing their importance, Albus had in turn reduced the bond between them and this led to the weakening of new mages who didn't follow these traditions throughout Britain. Another reason for the dumbing down of the OWLs and NEWTs.

"I think we have said all that needs to be said tonight. We will call it a night here and you can organise for someone to show us to our rooms. We can pick this conversation up at another time should it be necessary. However, I don't see a need for separate accommodation down the track as I will not be sorted or undertaking any classes while we are here" stated Harry. "All we are here for is to ensure that I do not lose my magic and to get through this farce. Don't try and force us to do things your way or impose your morals on us and we should be able to make it through the year without any of you dieing."

While slightly taken aback by this abrupt dismissal, Albus could only agree. So calling a house elf he tasked it with leading Harry and his party to their accommodation.

Once they had left he turned to look at the Potters.

"I fear young Harry is walking a Dark Path. Unfortunately Japan had never heeded my guidance while I was with the ICW." Started Albus before being interrupted by Lily.

"Yes, well if you treated them like you just tried to treat Harry I don't wonder at it. Albus, what Harry does or does not do is of no concern of yours after everything that has happened. It is hardly even any concern of ours at the moment. Harry was right in everything that he said tonight. He has found a loving family that cares for him. That is all that as a mother I can hope for. If he will eventually let us back into his life, I will be happy. I will not try and force him to return to England when he clearly has a life elsewhere. All I can wish is that he will eventually let us be a part of that life in some form."

James Potter nodding his head alongside his wife showed that he agreed with her statement. This was further proven when he said "Leave our son alone Albus. We have obviously caused him enough grief in his life. Hearing his words here show that he has no feeling towards us at this time. If we are to build anything with him, it will not be by forcing him somewhere he does not wish to be. We have screwed up enough with him before this. I will not ruin any chance we have at forming a relationship with him."

Albus was taken aback. Always before the Potters had listened to him and followed his direction. Obviously things had changed further than he expected since the revelation that Harry was alive.

 **With Harry and his family**  
Harry quietly cancelled the listening charm he had placed in the room before he had left. It was interesting to see how his parents were going to handle things.

Looking at his chosen family Harry smiled.

"Well it looks like my parents have taken what we said on board. They are not going to push things and hope to one day be a part of my family. While I might one day forgive them for what they did, I will never forget that they gave me up on the word of an meddling old man."

"Nor should you" said Sanji. "Your scars show just how bad a decision that was. They may eventually be worthy of your forgiveness, but never forget what they have done. And from what we have heard about your Brother, they have not done the best job of raising him either. He sounds like an arrogant egotistical brat."

They had managed to find out a lot of things in the time they were here before coming to Hogwarts. What they had learned did not paint the Potters in a very positive light as far as how they had raised Harry's brother. The fame and spotlight had obviously gone to his head from all reports. They would make their own decisions once they started interacting with him, but the initial information did not look promising for him.

The following week passed quickly with Harry and his friends staying primarily to themselves. They availed themselves of the famous Hogwarts Library spending a lot of time going through the subjects that interested them to see what information was available in England. Unfortunately it looked like quite a few of their chosen fields were in the restricted section of the library. This just showed how much things had changed in England as far as they were concerned, and how much Albus was trying to limit the knowledge available in the country.

Most of the books they saw in the Restricted Section were freely available in Japan provided you met the requirements for having them. Mainly these requirements revolved around being magically powerful enough to utilise or in some cases being enrolled for the courses at your school as it was thought that they were better able to be learned while being guided in their usage, rather than trying to self study. History had shown the Japanese people that self studying these subjects could lead to unhinged Dark Lords who delved too deeply without help or supervision. While Japan believed that all knowledge should be free, they also believed that it was best to have guidance with the more dangerous topics. Hence the limitations on subjects such as Summoning Magic. Used incorrectly this magic could cause great damage if the mage utilising it decided to summon something they would be unable to control. Indeed one of Asias worst Dark Lords had thought he was going to summon a minor devil to undertake his wishes, instead he had summoned a Demon Lord which had twisted him in ways beyond imagination. In the end they had had to Banish the mage with the Demon as it was the only way to remove it from this plane of existence. The mages involved in the banishing hadn't wanted to do it that way, as they were condemning his soul to eternal pain as he wasn't actually dead, he was still alive in the Demon Realm and would only die when the Demon Lord had had enough of him. Before banishing him they had tied a Life Stone to him so that they could monitor when he finally was allowed to die. That stone was still on display at the Japanese Ministry along with a detailed history of what they mage had done. It had also shown the date he had been defeated and banished, 1066AD. Nearly a thousand years had passed since his banishment and the Life Stone still shone, showing he was still alive in the Demon Realm. This was often used as a reminder to people as to why such things were taught they way they were.

Finally it was the weighing of the Wands. While Harry had managed to avoid Dumbledore over the last week as well as his birth family, there was no way he could avoid them today as he was sure they would be there.

Walking into the room he could see the other champions and their representatives, as well as the two representatives from the English Ministry. Over to the side of the room were the Potter parents and who Harry assumed was his youngest sibling Rose. She looked like a spitting image of his mother only younger with the same flaming red hair and piercing green eyes that were a match for both his own and his mothers. Also in the room off to the side was a woman with hideously bleach blonde hair and the most atrocious green glasses Harry had ever seen, and he had been to the Hentai/Steampunk district of Tokyo and seen what some of them thought was good looking. She was accompanied by a photographer so obviously this was the token reporter doing a piece on the wand weighing. Curiously Dumbledore was not present, nor was the person who would be inspecting their focai. Harry refused to say wands as he was sure he would be shocking them by not having one. He was still debating whether to present his primary focus or not. Their were pros and cons to each argument with no side the clear winner. He would make his final decision during this meeting.

"Well hello deary, you must be the missing Potter" the blonde reporter said as she approached him "Do you think we could have a little interview with you before the ceremony starts?" she continued.

"I am sorry miss, but I have no idea who you are and I am not interested in giving interviews to the English Press. Are there no other organisations interested in covering this event? I would think given the international nature of the event their would at least be reporters from France and Belgium here covering the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champions. Also I find it very interesting that there is no one here from Japan. Akane, I am sure your father said that he was sending someone to cover this story from home." Harry responded.

"Yes Harry, Daddy told me he would be sending someone over to cover all the major events so he and others could be kept abreast of events from an impartial observer." Responded Akane.

These comments caught the attention of both the French and Belgium contingent. They looked at each other clearly wondering where their new agencies were as they had not thought of it until now, but surely their countries and new agencies would be interested in what was happening at Hogwarts and would have sent their own reporters to cover events.

Turning to the now flustered reports Harry asked "Where are the other reporters to cover this event? Surely you are not the only one interested in this. And while we are on the topic, who are you?"

"I am Rita Skeeter, lead reporter for the Daily Prophet. The Prophet secured the exclusive rights to be able to report on the Tri Wizard Tournament so no other agencies are able to be present at events" Rita was clearly proud of this fact and was almost openly gloating that she would be the only reporter present at events. "Now, about that interview?"

"I am sorry, but no. I will not be conducting an interview with you. I will however be finding the reporter sent over from Japan as well as those from France and Belgium and organising to have a sit down interview with them away from this ceremony. They will be the only interviews I will be giving while here in the UK."

"I am sorry Mr Potter, but the Prophet has exclusive rights to cover the Tournament, you will not be able to give interviews to outside sources" started Ludo Bagman, one of the Ministry representatives.

"That is where you are wrong Mr Bagman" Akane interrupted. "The Prophet only has exclusive rights to the events and ceremonies themselves, they do not have exclusive rights to the individual champions or what they do outside of those times. If Harry or the other champions wish to give interviews away from the events and ceremonies there is nothing you or the Prophet can do about it."

This clearly did not sit well with the Ministry representatives nor Miss Skeeter if the look on her face was anything to go by. Clearly she expected to be the only one reporting on the tournament. This new piece of information would not go over well at the Prophet. They had paid a lot of money to get exclusive rights for the tournament.

While she was still trying to get her head around what she just learnt, and the other champions were considering his words, Dumbledore walked into the room followed by a wizened old man who would obviously be checking their foci.

"Ahh good, everyone is here" began Dumbledore." Allow me to Introduce Mr Garrick Olivander, Britains foremost Wandmaker. He will be checking each of your wands to ensure they are in working order before the tournament begins in earnest. Once your wand has been checked this is the only one you will be permitted to use during the tournament unless it is damaged and another is required. Should this happen, then your replacement wand will need to go through the same process as we are about to go through. Are there any questions?"

Upon seeing that there were no questions, the headmaster turned the floor over to the old wand maker.

"Right, lets get started shall we, ladies first I think." Stated Mr Olivander while turning to the French Champion.

Fleur stepped forward and handed her wand to Mr Olivander. Holding it in his hands he looked at it carefully. Holding it up he looked along the length of the wand, even putting it up to his ear as if to listen to it.

"Ahh, a beautiful creation. Not one of mine obviously, made by Madame Chanteau of France if I am reading it right. A beautiful creation, Rosewood I see. And this core, not something I use but can you confirm for me it is the hair from a very powerful Veela, freely given?" he asked.

"Yes, it is a hair from my Grandmother, given while transformed but not in anger" Fleur replied.

"Ahh, that explains what I am feeling. A very powerful and loyal wand once that loyalty is given. It should serve you well in the tournament" with that he gave the wand a swish, summoning a flock of small birds that quickly vanished before handing it back to the French Champion.

Next up was Victor Krum.

"Ahh, another one not made by me. A Gregoravich if I am reading this right. Made from Hornbeam with the heartstring of a rather old and powerful Ukrainian Iron Belly if I am reading it right. Again a very powerful wand in the right hands. I am sure it will serve you well during this tournament." With a flourish he caused a cascade of wine to come from the tip of the wand before handing it back.

Next was the Hogwarts Champion Cedric Diggory.

"Ahh, now this is one of mine" he began" Well taken care of, Ash with the tale hair of a rather feisty unicorn if memory serves. Nearly took my arm off when I plucked this from his tail. This should serve you well Mr Diggory" Giving it a swish Olivander conjured up a bouquet of flowers before handing it back.

Harry noticed that both the French and Belgium champions had wands with powerful cores, clearly showing that they would be a force to be reckoned with. The British Champion however did not have as powerful a wand. This more than anything showed the decline in the British Magical society to Harry and how much they had lost under Albus's guidance.

While Harry was thinking this, Olivander had turned to him expectantly.

Coming to a decision Harry decided to show just how powerful he was. He was going to utilise his Primary Focus during the tournament. His secondary focus was a ring on his right hand, made of Blackthorn wood and infused with the blood and tears of Hanta it was a very personal foci and Harry did not think it would work for anyone but him. And the rules only mentioned Wands, nothing about other foci.

"I am sorry Mr Olivander but I do not have a wand for you to check" began Harry much to the shock of most of the other people in the room. Before he could continue however he was interrupted.

"Harry, how do you not have a wand? Surely you had one while you were undergoing your schooling?" asked Dumbledore. While it was obvious his parents and the other champions were curious about his statement, they were not rude enough to not wait for him to finish.

"If you had let me finish Headmaster, you would have heard the rest of my statement." Replied Harry. "Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I do not have a wand for you to check. Unfortunately the wand I received when I started my schooling was outgrown some time ago. All I have now is a Staff that I will let you look at if you wish" Harry finished.

To say the others in the room not from Japan were shocked would be an understatement. No one in Europe had been able to utilise a Staff in centuries. Even Albus, the acknowledged most powerful in England did not need a staff. They were a thing of legend in Europe. All in the room wondered just how powerful Harry was if he needed a staff. The other question they had was when had he started using one? The way he spoke he had been using his staff for quite a while.

"Nodding eagerly Olivander replied "Of course Mr Potter. While I have not needed to make one in quite a while, it was still a requirement of my apprenticeship to make a staff. I will pass the knowledge on to my apprentice when I find one. It is not as lost an art as some would think. All internationally recognised masters of my craft have crafted at least one staff in their lives."

Everyone from Europe was surprised by this admission, not knowing that staffs were still in use in other parts of the world.

With a flourish, Harry produced his staff from the pocket dimension he kept it in when not using it. It was a thing of Beauty to behold. The wood was polished to a dark shine with the top carved like a Dragons Head. In the mouth of the dragon was a gem that seemed to contain living fire. Olivander looked on it in awe as he held it in his hands.

"Blackthorn and Cherry for the wood. A very unique combination Mr Potter. Your Crafter is a master of the art. I do not think I could fuse those two woods together like this. And the cores, I can detect 4 unique cores in this staff. One I believe to be a hair from your companion beside you. Another is Powdered Dragon Scale from an Asian Dragon. I am not sure what breed, but I can tell it is very powerful. Next we have, oh my, is that a Thunderbird Feather. Quite an old one too if I am any judge. And for the last core, my my, you have a truly interesting staff here Mr Potter. However did you manage to get a Nine Tailed Kitsune to voluntarily surrender one of their tail hairs for you staff? But that is not all is it. We have this lovely gem at the top of your staff. Unless I am sadly mistaken, you have a Dragon Diamond there Mr Potter. Extremely rare they are only given by ancient dragons when they are close to dieing. They can compress all of their magic into a Gem and can pass this on to one they feel worthy. The gems can take various forms with Diamonds being the most powerful. Whoever made your Staff Mr Potter is clearly in a league of their own. I doubt anyone but you would be able to utilise this staff under normal circumstances, but with that Gem on top anyone trying to use this but you would soon find themselves severely hurt if not killed."

Everyone in the room was shocked by the description of Harrys staff, even his family. They knew some of the information about his staff but even they were unaware of the full details associated with it, in particular the gem on top. He had disappeared with Ryuu one day, only to return with the Diamond in his hands and tears on his face. He had not disclosed any information about where he and Ryuu had gone or who had provided the stone.

Taking the staff back, Harry ran his hands over it before flourishing it. Out of the gem on top came a fully Corporeal Patonus in the shape of an Asian Dragon. Such was the power of the charm that the dragon was glowing gold as it flew around the room looking for the threat. Upon seeing none, it returned to Harry, who patted its snout before releasing the charm allowing it to dissipate.  
"Yes, I believe that staff will serve you quite well Mr Potter" Finished Olivander.

 **Going to leave it there for now as this chapter took on a life of its own. I decided to break it here and leave further reactions for the next chapter. I have it about half written on the computer where this one took on a life of its own, and half on pad and paper where I write the drafts while on breaks at work.**

 **Hopefully I will have the next chapter out quicker than this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wish I owned any rights to the characters below. Unfortunately I don't so I still have to work my normal job.**

 **Sorry for the delay in getting this out, unfortunately Life got in the way. Thought I was going well, then the next thing you know it has been six months since you posted an update to your story and you are looking at it going, Huh? Also my Muse insisted on me getting something else off my chest before it would let me wrap up this chapter as indicated by the other posts on this site tonight. Anyway, hope you enjoy and I should be updating more regularly.**

 **However, please note, even if I take a while to update, my stories will never be abandoned.**

 **Hogwarts – Headmasters Office.**

Albus was troubled. It had been three days since the Weighing of the Wands and the revelations bought about. While the three nominal champions were no real surprise, it was Harry Potter who had created the greatest stir. First with his actions towards Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet along with the fact that there were no other media representatives present, but that was followed up by the revelation that he used a staff instead of a Wand, and what a staff it was. Albus had never heard of a creation like young Harry used. No one in Great Britain had been powerful enough to need a staff in centuries, even he touted as the most powerful Wizard in Britain did not need a staff. That meant that young Harry, as he was now, was more powerful than Albus was. It also meant that currently, the fourth champion was the most powerful Wizard that Albus knew of currently residing in Great Britain.

As the former head of the ICW Albus had been aware of staff users in other countries, but as long as they did not come to Britain then he did not look into it too much. He was still the most powerful, and with the boost he received from holding the Elder Wand he was planning on remaining the most powerful. However that was no longer the case. Firstly, The Morrigan had taken the Elder Wand from him in the meeting on Halloween, and now there was a Staff User walking the halls of Hogwarts.

Albus had still not made the link between the downturn in observing the ancient rites like Samhain and Beltine and the drop in the number of powerful magic users within Great Britain. A downturn that he had helped and pushed for stating that the rites were Dark and offensive to the new "Muggleborns" joining their society. Even the families that still followed the old ways could not practise properly as any hint of them undertaking the rites would see them either heavily fined or thrown in prison for practising 'Dark Arts'.

Now Albus had to rethink his plans. He had gambled heavily when sending the eldest Potter to live with his muggle relatives. He had known he would have a hard life he just did not think it would be as hard as it turned out. Then when he was bought back into the Wizarding World and Hogwarts, he would look to his Parents and Albus as saviours, thus ensuring that the Potters would continue to back him and his plans.

However now the Potters wanted very little to do with him, only taking their positions as Hogwarts Professors when Daniel had turned 11 and had gotten his Hogwarts Letter. If they didn't have positions within the school then they would not have allowed him to come, and that could not be allowed. Albus needed to guide the saviour of Wizarding Great Britain and how could he do that if he didn't have access to him. However, with James and Lily working at the school he had not had as much access as he had hoped. Sure, he had managed to ensure he got sorted into Gryfindor and his other little tests in the last few years had helped, but not as much as he had hoped. He had gone to his Parents with both the Philosophers Stone test rather than trying to save the stone himself. And when Miss Weasley had bought the Diary into the school Daniel had been the one to notice and take it to his father rather than bringing it to Albus. As a result, others now knew of the lengths Voldemort had taken to stay alive. This was knowledge that Albus had not wanted to get out yet as it went against the Greater Good for people to have too much information and not rely on him to lead them. The fact that he was now banned from holding any posts other than Headmaster by the gods didn't help, but he could work around that by controlling from the shadows rather than wearing the 'Crown' himself.

This was definitely not going the way he had planned and he needed to work to get everything back on track…. For the Greater Good of course.

 **Hogwarts – Potter Suite**

The Potters were sitting around the table in their suite. They had been doing it a lot since Harry had arrived at. Now they were thinking about what they had seen during the Wand Weighing Ceremony. Not only was Harry stronger than anyone had expected, but he was the first wizard from England to utilise a staff in over a hundred years.

"How is this possible?" asked Daniel. "How can he be so powerful?"

"We don't know Daniel" replied his mother. "We have taken a stand back approach to trying to rebuild a relationship with Harry. Our good intentions with entrusting him to Albus for Protection were obviously not best thought out. Now Harry has no love for us due to our earlier actions. However he is not against us at the moment and we would like to keep things that way so that we can try and build things with him slowly."

"But what about us?" came the voice of the youngest in the room. Little Amber Potter had been happy to find out that she had another Big Brother. However at the urging of her parents she hadn't tried to visit him since he had come to Hogwarts. All she wanted to do was talk to him and see if he would be a good big brother or not.

"From what I have seen so far sweet heart. Harry does not have any animosity towards you and your brother. However he doesn't know you at all. We don't know what he knows about our family or England. After the first task we are going to try and have a sit down with him to try and get to know him and see if we can have any type of relationship with him." James said.

"But he should be proud to be the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived." Exclaimed Daniel. "Anyone would want to be part of our family for the prestige that is bought by being related to me"

Lily looked at James with annoyance. This was the attitude that had turned most of the student body against her son. She had tried to curb his arrogance, but James had not been as firm. Often outright contradicting what she was trying to do.

"From what I have seen Daniel, he doesn't care about the Boy-Who-Lived. If you approach him with that attitude you could quite well find yourself shut out and ignored." Lily told him. "He has grown up outside of England and Europe so he might not be as aware of your story as the other schools are."

Amber had grown up initially thinking that she only had the one older brother until that fateful day when Professor McGonagall had come with the unaddressed letter. When she had found out that she had an even older brother she hoped that he would play with her and spend time with her unlike Daniel. All he ever did was make fun of her for not being famous like him. He always said he was doing more important thing and didn't have time for her. Her mother tried to spend time with her, but was constantly pulled into things by her father that revolved around Daniel.

When they had found out that her brother would not be coming home, some of the happiness had left the Potter home. It wasn't until much later that Amber would understand why that was, all she had known was that he wouldn't be there and she was disappointed.

Now her Oldest brother was found to be alive and had been living in Japan all this time. As soon as she had seen him walk into the great hall she had felt that here was someone that she would be happy to call her big brother. As she was her mothers' daughter, she had gone to research in the library as soon as she could to try and find out what the crests on their clothes had meant. Unfortunately there was not a lot of information available in the books she could access. It had only been when she had found on older history book from the 1700's that she had been able to properly identify the crests on the clothes worn by her brother and his party. She couldn't understand why the information was buried so much though. It appeared to be important information for everyone to have so why was it so hard to find.

"Will Harry want to meet us, or will he stay in Japan with the Shogun and Yokai?" Amber asked of her parents.

"What do you mean Amber?" asked Lily

"Well the people that Harry came with. I looked up the crests on their clothes and they are associated with the ruler of magical Japan and the Yokai Association in Japan. If Harry is involved with them will he want to come home at all? I would like to meet my big brother"

"All we can do sweety is hope. Unlike other people we have given Harry space. We will approach him after the first task about meeting with the family to discuss things. Hopefully he will not shut us out completely, but we will have to see." Said Lily.

Lily was referring to the people within Hogwarts who had been harassing Harry and his friends since their arrival. They did not feel that a Scion of a Noble Family should be associating with Foreign Riff Raff and in the case of the Yokai, Animals.

Harry and Akane had laughed at their attempts, but you could tell it was starting to wear thin as they had started limiting the time they spent in the common areas of the castle. They regularly stayed within their rooms and the training area provided by Albus, often eating in their suite rather than joining the other in the Great Hall.

"I hope so, I would like to meet my biggest brother." Replied Amber.

As the silence from Ambers' statement lingered, Lily suddenly looked at James with dread and exclaimed "James, The Contract?"

 **Harrys Suite**

It was unbelievable. The sheep of Wizarding Britain were so stuck in their belief that their way was the best and only way that they had essentially cut themselves off from the rest of the wizarding world. Looking through what they classed as Restricted/Dark Magic in the Hogwarts Library showed just how far they had fallen. All the rituals to the Gods had been banned due to some needing a sacrifice, never mind that the sacrifice was food or material possessions. None of the Rituals required anything that could be considered dark, but because they contained the word Sacrifice no one had thought to check what was required and so had ruled them as Dark. It was maddening. They would have to go outside of Europe come Yule to conduct their normal worship and again during the next year until they could leave after the tournament. And they wondered why their magic was in decline. They had also seen that Harry would have to keep some of his abilities a secret as they were considered dark in England and grounds for possible imprisonment. They could just see them waiting for him to complete the tournament and then arresting him on some trumped up charge so they could either A. Keep him here or B. Send him to Azkabahn.

They were currently sat around the table in their suite discussing what Harry would do for the First Task. They had already identified that the organisers had bought in Dragons for the task and a little judicious snooping in the forest had identified the breeds and also exactly what the task was. The Champions would be required to retrieve a golden egg from within the clutch of a Nesting Mother Dragons real eggs. A daunting task for most, but something Harry felt he could do easily. This was mostly due to one of his trainers as he was growing up.

Harry never forgot that his healing had required both Amaterasu and Ryuu to accomplish. And while Amaterasu was a regular visitor while he was recovering and as he grew, Ryuu had only started coming around regularly since his powers had started to mature. From Amaterasu Harry got an affinity for Fire Magics allowing him to bend fire to his will. Even Fiendfyre was no match for his control over fire. From Ryuu however, Harry inherited Dragon Magic. This was perhaps the most closely guarded secret within the family group. Dragon Magic was a magic all of its own and worked to its own set of rules. One thing they had been able to identify early on was that all dragons would sense this about Harry and would defer to him in some way unless they were more powerful. Even if they were more powerful they would not try to harm him as they could sense where the Dragon Blood came from and did not want to get on Ryuus' bad side. The other side effect was that Harry could talk to Dragons. This was different to his ability to talk to snakes as Parseltongue and Dragon Speech were two different languages.

The current plan was for Harry to try and get close to the Dragons while they were still in the forest and explain to them what was happening so that while they would put on a show, they would not try and permanently injure the other champions.

All those gathered around the table could still not believe that they were planning on using the real eggs for the tournament. They could not raise their concerns prior to the event as that would show that they knew in advance about what they event would entail. They would however be raising their concerns before the event while getting their briefing on what they event entailed. While snooping to identify what was entailed in a task was a time honoured tradition of the tournament, admitting that you had was not and was actually against the rules (just another reminder of how fucked up the rules for the tournament were. Cheating wasn't against the rules, admitting to it was.) Harry was already going to be contacting Ryuu about this anyway in an attempt to find out how the English had managed to secure the four dragons anyway. The Common Welsh Green and the Swedish Short Snout were not so much of a concern. The Chinese Fireball and the Hungarian Horntail however were both endangered species and were protected under international law. There should have been no way for them to be included in this.

"I can't wait to be rid of this backwards country" groused Harry for what felt like the hundredth time since the Wand Weighing ceremony. Not only was he being vilified in the Daily Prophet for his stance on the Press coverage but they were trying to make him out to be an up and coming Dark Lord due to the fact that he was powerful enough to need a Staff.

"Patience Harry" said his father. "We just have to put up with this until the first task, then we can head home for a couple of weeks until we are needed back for their Christmas Ball. After that we can look at how we want to handle things in between tasks."

"Thanks for the reminder Dad" said Harry as he turned to Akane. " They are going to insist that I be present for the ball as a Champion and this will require me to have a date. Would you do me the honor of being my date for the Yule Ball Akane?"

Akane didn't quite know what to think. She had long known that he feelings for Harry went deeper than those of a friend and bodyguard. Now here was her wish being handed to her on a silver platter, but she didn't know if it was because she was convenient and he didn't want to have to put up with the English trying to hound him for a date or because he truly wanted to take her to the ball.

"Why me Harry?" she asked. She wanted to know why he had chosen her.

"Because you are my friend, you know how to behave at these events and because I can not think of a single other person that I would like to take to a ball besides you. You have been there with me from just after I came to live with Dad and I would like to see if we can take our friendship further" replied Harry.

Smiling Akane rose to her feet and walked around the table. Placing a gentle kiss on Harrys' lips she replied "Yes Harry, I would love to be your date to the ball,"

Once she said that Nico squealed like a little girl and jumped up to hug Akane and drag her off to the girls room to talk leaving a bewildered Harry behind, not sure what had just happened. This was further cemented by Riku handing Sanji a bag that clinked as he passed it over. Looking between the two Harry raised one eyebrow in question.

"Nothing son" said Sanji " Just the results of a little friendly wager as to when you would get your head out of your arse and ask that girl out. I will need to contact her father and Yosaka as well so they can finalise the pools among the palace staff and the Yokai."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. There had been a betting pool on when he and Akane would be getting together, and everyone knew about it but him and probably Akane.

Sometimes the world just wasn't fair.


End file.
